Fractured Death Note
by Talespinner69
Summary: A familiar story being retold with a few new twists. Think of it as a sort-of reboot, if you will. Mild amount of crack humor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Death Note', or anything else in this work that I did not make myself.

Fractured Death Note

Chapter one: Prelude and a beginning

(SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE, ALTHOUGH I'M NOT SAYING WHEN EXACTLY)

He laid on the stairs of a metal staircase in a warehouse somewhere in Japan. I don't know _where_ specifically in Japan the warehouse is located; this is only the first chapter, asshole. Yeah, I'm doing one of those kinds of stories. But that's beside the point. Anywho, he laid on the staircase as he bled out from multiple gunshot wounds. He was barely able to cast a glance at the person who shot him, a fair-skinned thirteen-year-old girl with brownish hair in twin pigtails that draped slightly over her shoulders, and she wore a sleeveless blue and white-stripped top, a pair of red shorts, and a pair of white sandals.

Her expression, although she looked like she could cry at any moment with how her eyes are watering up, was firm and serious. "That…" the thirteen-year-old girl said to him, her breath somewhat shaky given that she DID just shoot a guy, "…That was for my little brother, you fucker."

He cast his glance back up to the ceiling of the warehouse he was in, the warm, rich crimson life within bleeding out as he laid on those stairs. As he slipped into the dark abyss of death, he had but one thought on his mind.

"… _To think_ , _all of the events leading up to now_ … _they all started just because I wanted a burrito with cheese_ …"

* * *

(PRESENT DAY)

Light Yagami was a super smart super nerd, despite looking like most Japanese high school girls' definition of eye candy. He had both good looks and good brains going for him, so all he had to do was refrain from becoming the main character of an anime and he'd be golden. In fact, he only had one desire at the moment, a somewhat simple desire, if you think about it.

"… _I could sure go for a burrito with cheese_ ," Light thought as the final bell of the school day rang, allowing the students to get their shit and leave. Normally, Light would head straight home from school. However, his craving for that burrito with cheese made him take a slight detour so that he could head to the nearest Burrito Hut and thus satisfy his random craving. Due to that detour, Light was the first person to find _that_.

Laying on the sidewalk, without anyone else around to feasibly be its owner, was a black notebook, laying face down. Curious, Light walked over and picked it up. When he did, he saw that 'Death Note' was written in big bold white capital letters on the cover. It was also in English which, although Light could speak it, was still a total and inconvenient pain in his ass. " _What the fuck is this shiznits_?" the gifted student thought as he examined the note book. Without any other reason than maybe his inner klepto taking over, Light decided to put the notebook in his bag and take it home with him.

As a side effect of snatching the note book for himself, Light ended up going home right away, his quest for that burrito with cheese forgotten.

* * *

In his bedroom located on the second floor of his family's house, Light sat at his desk as he flipped through the 'Death Note' as it was called. Apparently, someone was kind enough to write some rules on how to use the note book (the rules, again, were in English, another thorn in Light's balls), so Light decided to skim over the first few rules because why not;

 _Rule number one: The human whose name is written in this Death Note shall die. Also, the note works ONLY on humans; you could, in theory, write the name of Ken from Street Fighter in this note and he'd die, but writing the name of Goku from the Dragon Ball series in this note won't do jack shit. Also, the intended victim has to be fully human; someone who is partly but not fully human, like Raven from Teen Titans, can't be affected by the note either._

 _Rule number two: When writing someone's name in the note, the writer must have the intended victim's face in mind, otherwise the note won't work. This is to prevent multiple people with the same name from biting it. Seriously, you'd be surprised to learn how many Willy Brownstones are out there._

 _Rule number three: If a person's name is misspelled, the note won't work. If a person's name is misspelled four times, they can't be killed by this note, or any note, for that matter. There used to be a rule where if a writer intentionally misspells a person's name four times, the writer would die, but we got rid of that rule, so you can make people Death Note-proof without worries if you wanted to. In fact, you might want to hedge your bets and make yourself Death Note-proof at some point really soon. Better safe than sorry, I always say._

 _Rule number four: If a C.O.D (cause of death) is written within forty seconds of the victim's name, then the victim will die from that C.O.D. Feel free to be creative. No, seriously. Go nuts._

 _Rule number five: If no C.O.D is specified, then the victim will die of cardiac arrest or whatever. That shit's boring, so please specify a (preferably creative) C.O.D._

"…Well, the book _does_ have a point about how that'd be boring," Light muttered to himself. Wanting to watch something on TV, Light turned on the TV in his room, which conveniently was on a news channel that had a breaking news story about a hostage situation.

"We're standing here live outside of the local Bank as a suspect, identified as forty-one-year-old Barnaby Bernstein, stormed in with a gun and fired a few shots, demanding as much money as he can carry away," a news woman standing live outside of a bank robbery scene said as she was currently on the news. The news then showed a picture of what Barnaby looked like; Light thought that the man looked like he had the face of a thug. "There have been no deaths at the moment," the news woman said as the news flashed back to her, "But police and Barnaby are at a standstill at the moment, as no less than six innocent persons are held inside as hostages."

In Light's bedroom as he watched this on the news, Light looked at the supposed killer note book that he found. He saw the suspect's name on the news, and he also saw the suspect's face as well. "… _If this works_ ," Light thought as he began to write in the note book, " _Then one_ , _holy shit I just killed a guy_ , _and two_ , _holy shit_ , _I have a killer note book_." After a few quick seconds, the gifted high school student finished writing his first entry into the supposed killer note book;

 _Barnaby Bernstein_ , _accident_

"…Huh," Light muttered aloud to himself, "I wonder how long this will take to-"

Light was cut off when, as the TV was still on the breaking news story, people began to file out of the bank. "Folks," the news woman said, "It appears that Barnaby is releasing the hostages of his own volition. This truly is a-" The news woman was cut off when a police officer came up to her, whispered something into her ear, then the news woman continued, "I was just informed just now that Barnaby Bernstein is dead."

Light's eyes widened a bit out of shock; he wrote that Barnaby guy's name in the note while imagining his face, and now Barnaby is dead. What really shocked Light is when the news woman continued, "According to the hostages that saw, a light fixture randomly fell out from the ceiling and crashed into Barnaby's head, making him fall over onto the floor and hit his head hard enough to crack it. As such, the police are ruling Barnaby's death as an accident."

Light looked from the Death Note to the TV, then back to the Death Note, then back to the TV again, and repeated this for a few more times until he finally settled on the TV. "…No fucking way, dude," Light muttered to himself, refusing to believe what he had just seen.

* * *

Later that night, Light remembered that he was still craving a burrito with cheese, so he decided to take a stroll to the nearby Burrito Hut, only to see that, due to some accident involving the soda fountain being maintained improperly, the place was closed a few hours before Light came by. Annoyed, Light decided that he'd just grab a convenience store-brand burrito from a nearby convenience store. It was no burrito with cheese from Burrito Hut, but hey, what can you do?

As Light stood outside the convenience store, eating the burrito that he had just bought, he saw a guy on what he assumed was an elaborate and highly expensive motorcycle; it resembled a giant white ring than an actual motorcycle. The guy sitting on the motorcycle's seat had fair skin and yellow-blonde hair, with some of the hair in what Light assumed where the guy's attempts at having Jedi padawan braids.

The guy on the motorcycle was having an argument with a somewhat shorter man with orange-reddish hair that stuck up like broom bristles; this second man stood on the ground as he talked to the guy on the motorcycle. "Oh, come on, Jack," the second guy said, "Give me a ride home, will ya? My ride's been towed, so I'm stuck walking home otherwise."

"The exercise will do you some good, Birdbrain," replied the man on the motorcycle, apparently named Jack, who spoke in an Australian accent. Jerking a thumb at himself, Jack continued, "The last time I gave you a ride home like this, we were called gay by no less than half a dozen passers-by. And if there is one thing that Jack Atlas is not, it's gay."

"Well if you're not gay, then at least you're a douche bag," the second guy remarked.

As Jack Atlas put on a motorcycle helmet, Light, to satisfy his curiosity, decided that since he finished his convenience store burrito, he sat down on the ground, pulled out the supposed killer note book (he brought it with him in his bag), took out a pen, then wrote the following while deciding to be a bit more creative this time around;

 _Jack Atlas_ , _Traffic Accident_ , _thrown from his motorcycle when hit by a large vehicle_ , _motorcycle still in usable condition afterwards_

" _If this works just like it did earlier_ , _then two things_ ," Light thought as he went about putting the Death Note away, " _One_ , _that_ ' _ll teach that asshole for not giving his friend a lift home_ , _and two_ , _sweet merciful fuck_ , _this thing really_ DOES _kill people_."

Right as Light finished zipping his bag back up, he was startled by the sound of a crash coming from the direction that Jack Atlas fellow took off in. Looking over, Light saw that Jack guy's friend running to the scene of a collision where a large white van crashed into Jack as he was on his motorcycle. The man had been thrown from his ride and hit the ground nearby really, really hard. From what Light could see, Jack was not moving.

"Holy shit! Jack's dead!" the friend identified as Birdbrain exclaimed. Going over to the downed motorcycle, Birdbrain said as he set the motorcycle back up, "…Huh, Jack's motorcycle seems to be just fine." Getting on his late friend's motorcycle, Birdbrain turned it back on and rode off into the distance, not at all caring that his friend had just died, or that he was essentially stealing said friend's motorcycle.

As the sounds of police sirens came from the distance, Light, wide-eyed with worry now, decided that now would be a good time to make like a bird flying south for the winter and get the duck out of there.

As he made his way home, Light stumbled slightly into a wall in order to keep from falling over. Light was sick to his stomach, due to realizing that the supposedly killer note book, this 'Death Note', actually worked. With both of the entries he made coming to fruition, Light knew that there could be no mistake. Not only did the 'Death Note' work, but because it did, Light himself had killed two innocent men.

…Well, that Barnaby guy did storm a bank with a gun and demanded a lot of money. But that Jack guy only left his friend to walk home; was that truly worthy of punishment, regardless of how much of a Grade-A asshole Jack was being to his friend? Light was so shocked, so sick, that he nearly threw up, only barely able to keep from bringing his convenience store burrito back up. This 'Death Note' was truly a frightening power, if it can kill people as easily as it has so far.

…However, Light could see how the note book could be a tool for _good_ as well. And things were starting to become boring as shit around here, so Light figured that he had nothing to lose. Even so, Light knew that he had to be careful.

He still didn't want to end up as the main character of an anime, after all.

* * *

(A FEW DAYS LATER)

Light walked into his family's home one day after returning from being a high school student, since that's mostly all that Japanese people his age is good for, apparently. After walking up the stairs to the second floor, Light walked into his room and closed the door behind him. When he turned around he saw some guy roughly a few years older than him sitting on his bed.

This guy was fair skinned, had jet black slicked-back hair that reached the tips of his shoulder blades, wore a baggy light gray long-sleeved shirt under a Steelers jersey, a pair of black tripp pants with red threading and a pair of black work boots. There was a sign that said 'Shinigami' hanging around the guy's neck. The guy was also eating a pear.

"'Sup, I'm Ryuk," the guy said in a casual tone, "I'm a Shinigami." Light only stared blankly at this Ryuk fellow for a few seconds before turning to his side and pointing at his door.

"…Get the fuck out of my family's house, asshole," Light remarked.

"No, seriously," Ryuk continued, "I'm an actual Shinigami. Throw that school bag you got there at me if you don't believe me." Arching an eyebrow, Light, with a wry look on his face, decided to humor this creep. Grabbing his school bag with both hands, Light threw it two-handed at the supposed Shinigami. When the bag reached Ryuk, it simply phased through him before it hit the floor; it was as if he were a hologram or something. This caught Light's attention.

"You're…a Shinigami," Light said to Ryuk.

Patting himself on the chest with his hand that didn't hold the pear, Ryuk replied, "One-hundred percent bona-fied Shinigami, right here."

"You…don't look like what most would expect of a Shinigami," Light remarked as he went about retrieving his school bag.

"One, that Bleach series made Shinigami look very much humanoid," Ryuk began, "And two, taking forms like this is surprisingly loads less stressful on Shinigami than it would be to go about in our true forms."

Figuring that he'd have nightmares for weeks if he asked to see what Ryuk's true form looked like, Light decided to leave the matter be. After picking up his school bag, Light said, "I'm assuming that you have something to do with the 'Death Note' that I picked up a few days ago, do you not?"

"Yeah, I was the one who dropped it into the human world," Ryuk replied, "Intentionally, might I add."

Shooting the Shinigami with a wry, confused look, Light asked, "Why would you do that?"

Shrugging indifferently, Ryuk replied in a casual tone, "Shits and giggles."

After considering Ryuk's response for a few seconds, Light shrugged just as indifferently as Ryuk just did, figuring that Ryuk's response was as good as any. "So, I…take it that you're going to want to take the Death Note back?" Light asked.

"Nah, I still got my own copy," Ryuk replied as he pulled out his own copy of a Death Note. Opening the Death Note up, Ryuk showed Light one of the entries;

 _Lite Ygamey_ , _accident_ , _dies on XX/XX/XX_.

 _Light Yagamei_ , _accident_ , _dies on XX/XX/XX_.

 _Lite Yagami_ , _accident_ , _dies on XX/XX/XX_.

 _Light Yahgahmi_ , _accident_ , _dies on XX/XX/XX_.

As Light read what Ryuk had written, observing that all of the dates were the same date which was a few days ago, Ryuk himself said, "This way, you can't be killed by any Death Note ever. You're welcome that I did this for you, by the way." Closing his Death Note and putting it away, Ryuk asked, "Speaking of, how come you didn't go about making yourself Death Note-proof before I did you a solid?"

"I…was busy," Light replied as he slowly took his own Death Note out from his school bag.

"Busy?" Ryuk repeated in a mildly confused tone, "Busy doing what, might I-" Ryuk was cut off when Light opened his Death Note and showed him what he had written. To Ryuk's surprise, there were loads and loads on names written in the Death Note held by the gifted high school boy that stood before him. "…Yeah," Ryuk remarked, "I'd certainly say that you have been busy over the last few days."

"What I would like to know is why you're doing all of this," Light asked as he closed his Death Note and put it away, "What's your end game?"

With another indifferent shrug, Ryuk said, "I'm bored as fuck, and I figured that doing all of this would keep me entertained." Pointing to Light, Ryuk continued, "I knew that you were using the Death Note somewhat, but what I didn't know was how much you've been using it. The fact that you've done so much in the first few days since obtaining it means that I was lucky as hell that someone like you was the person who picked up the Death Note." Putting his hands on his hips, Ryuk continued, "I want to stick around and see how this plays out. You okay with letting me tag along, maybe act as a sort of guide if need be?"

"Umm…" Light began, "…Would…wouldn't there be some sort of Shinigami hierarchy, and wouldn't they be pissed if you're doing all of this?"

"Pfft," Ryuk began in a dismissive tone as he waved his right hand in a dismissive manner, "There is a hierarchy, but things have become rather lax now and days. I can pretty much do whatever the fuck I feel like, outside of killing a human with anything other than a Death Note, starring in poorly made live-action movies that are excusive to some sort of video streaming service, and dissing _Steven Universe_. Doing that last one will _really_ piss off the Shinigami Queen."

"Shinigami Queen, you say," Light replied.

"Yeah, we have a Queen now," Ryuk explained, "We used to have a Shinigami king, but we don't anymore because reasons."

Light then began to ponder Ryuk's request. After a few seconds, close to a minute, of thought, the gifted high school boy gave an indifferent shrug. "Aww," Light remarked in a causal tone, "Why the fuck not." And so, this began a tale of epic proportions, destined to piss off a lot of diehard Death Note fans on the internet.

END, CHAPTER ONE

Author's notes:

So…yeah, I'm actually writing a Death Note story. Believe it or not, this was all inspired by me discovering the 2017 Death Note live action movie on Netflix. I did a little digging around and learned that the aforementioned movie…did not sit too well with a lot of people. It didn't sit all that well with me, either. As such, I'm making my own Death Note story in response.

In case you can't tell, I'm going to be changing a few things, such as motivations, certain minor plot points, and featuring certain elements from other animes (think of those elements from other animes as Easter eggs). I'll also be adding Death Note rules, removing ones I feel won't really come up, altering rules, and combining a few smaller related rules into one. This story will still have some suspense, as suspense and 'Death Note' go hand in hand, but more than anything, my aim with this story is two-fold; to playfully mock Death Note a little, and to try and provide people with at least one good laugh. Also, keep in mind that this story, if anything, is meant to be seen as a parody. Try not to take things here too seriously, alright?

Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get a burrito with cheese.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Death Note', or anything else in this work that I did not make myself.

Fractured Death Note

Chapter two: The police are on the case…maybe…

A bunch of ICPO people were meeting in an official building or whatever one day. "Men, this is serious business," an officer at the front of the room said, "Prisoners and inmates all over are dropping like flies in their own jailcells. In fact, in just the past seven days, we've lost close to four-hundred and fifty. Four-hundred and forty-eight is the exact number."

As the cops in the room began to murmur amongst themselves, one younger cop raised a hand, so as to get the lead person's attention. "Umm, sir," the younger cop began when he was called on by the head cop, "How…how do we know that all of these prisoner deaths have any sort of connection to each other? I mean, what if they are all coincidental?"

With a mildly amused 'tsk' sound, the head officer said, "Oh, naïve young rookie. You see, there is one glaring thing about all of these deaths that make them stand out, make them connected to one another." Pointing dramatically into the room, pointing to no one in particular, the head cop said, "They all happened to prisoners! Most of which were on death row!" With that declaration, the other cops in the room began to murmur amongst themselves once again, only this time their murmuring was somewhat louder.

Pulling out a flash drive, the head cop said as he stuck the flash drive into a laptop he had on the podium, "I will now show you gentlemen a compiled list of all of the deaths, starting with the first death that we believe to be related to this case, leading all the way up to-" The head cop was cut off when all of the other cops in the room began to cry out in disgusted surprise. Curious, the head cop turned around and saw on the large smart board behind him that, rather than the information that he had meant to pull up, there was a picture that would not be appropriate to show to a younger audience.

"Holy shit, I am so sorry!" the head cop hastily apologized as he pulled the flash drive out of the laptop, "I had meant to put in the flash drive with the information related to all of the prisoner deaths, but I confused that flash drive for the flash drive that has my personal and private porn collection on it!"

"That was a picture of a muscular man wearing only a speedo while lying front side down on a bear rug in front of a fireplace!" one of the older cops in the room exclaimed in an annoyed tone at the head cop, "In fact, I'm pretty sure that had to have been Guile from Street Fighter!"

"It was actually Abel from Street Fighter, but we're getting off subject," the head cop said as he inserted the correct flash drive into the laptop. When that happened, a file was pulled up, detailing a list of information related to all of the recent prisoner deaths that had been gathered. Turning around, the head officer said as he faced the other cops, "We have the names, ages at time of death, times of death, and causes of death of all of the inmates that are believed to be related to this case."

The cops all looked at the information that was displayed on the smart board, with ones further away squinting their eyes a bit. "Umm…" the younger cop rom earlier began, "…Most of these deaths were accidental."

"That's part of the reason why it's so suspicious," the head cop said, "At least seventy percent of the deaths were total accidents. There's no way there could have been that many accidents that lead to the deaths of all of those inmates. Also, one inmate was killed by a guard dog that got loose, one choked to death during breakfast, and one intentionally drowned himself in a toilet!"

"Umm…" the younger cop continued in a mildly unsure tone, "Was the prisoner killed by a guard dog trying to escape?"

"Well, yeah," the head cop replied, "But-"

"Then the guard dog must have thought that the prisoner was a threat or something," the younger cop remarked, "They are trained to take down threats like that, aren't they? Also, anyone can choke to death while eating, and prisoners have been known to commit suicide, although this is the first time I've heard of a prisoner committing suicide by drowning himself in a toilet." With a shake of his head, the younger cop continued, "And accidents do happen. Granted, there were a lot of accidents, but-"

"But nothing," a computerized voice called out, making everyone in the room turn to see a masked man in a trench coat and a fedora sitting next to an open laptop whose screen everyone in the room could see. A capital letter 'L' in some sort of really fancy style of writing could be seen not only dead center on the screen but taking up a fair portion of said screen, and some sort of microphone was plugged into the laptop. It was from that microphone that the voice was coming from.

"Greetings, ICPO people," the computerized voice began, "I am L."

"L!" the older cop exclaimed in surprise, "You're the legendary detective who solves every case he ever takes up!"

"Yeah, but I heard that he only takes cases that personally interest him," a second older cop remarked, his tone sounding mildly annoyed.

"And interested I am," the voice of L said as it came from the microphone plugged into the laptop, "I have no doubt that, just as the head cop who unintentionally showed all of us his private gay porn collection earlier is saying, all of these prisoner deaths are connected. For the time being, we must treat these deaths, and any that end up being connected to them from here on out, as homicides."

"You seriously think all of the deaths are connected?" the first older cop asked.

"There is no doubt," L's voice replied calmly, "However, since these deaths are apparently being carried out, that means that there is a murderer on the loose. That being said, we're not dealing with any ordinary murderer." As all of the men in the room began to nod in agreement, L's voice continued, "We may be dealing with the most brilliant and cunning antagonistic mind that the world has ever seen."

* * *

Over at the Yagami residence at around that same time, Ryuk was watching Light write a few names into the Death Note. "…Do you have any sort of game plan in mind when you write the names of all of those criminal humans in the Death Note, Light?" Ryuk asked as he sat on Light's bed while eating a pear.

"Nope, not really," Light replied in a casual, almost upbeat tone, "I'm pretty much just winging this whole 'cleanse the world of evil' thing that I've got going."

"Hey Light, before I forget," Ryuk began, "You wanna know why Shinigami like myself write the names of humans in our Death Notes?"

"No, why?" Light replied as he checked the spelling of a name he wanted to write down.

"Because doing so extends our own lifespans," Ryuk explained, "Say a twenty-five-year-old human is set to live to seventy-five. However, I write that human's name in my Death Note. He dies at twenty-five, and those fifty years are added to my lifespan."

"So…it's like the life link mechanic?" Light asked.

"Ehh, I suppose, if that's the way you want to put it," Ryuk said with an indifferent shrug, "Just so you know, a human won't gain the remaining lifespan of any human he or she kills using the Death Note."

"So, I'm not expanding my own lifespan by doing this," Light replied.

Nodding in the affirmative, Ryuk said, "Precisely. Although you can't expand your lifespan by working with the Death Note, there is a way you can…shorten it."

"Shorten my lifespan?" Light remarked, sounding mildly surprised and taken aback, "Why the fuck would I want to do that?"

"To gain a Shinigami's eyes," Ryuk said, "You see, Shinigami like myself can see a human's name just by looking at them. It appears as red floating letters above a person's head. That info also says how much life that person has left and whatnot. A human can acquire this power, the eyes of a Shinigami. But in order to acquire it, the human must make a deal with a Shinigami; gain the Shinigami eye power, and in return, half of that human's remaining lifespan is handed over to the Shinigami."

"Umm…" Light said, "…I'm going to have to go with 'no' on that one. Sorry, Ryuk, but I want to live for as long as possible."

With a shrug, Ryuk replied, "Fair enough. Just keep in mind that of you ever change your mind, I'll be willing to make the deal."

"Thanks for the heads up," Light said, a hint of dryness in his tone. Light looked to the name of another criminal that he wanted to kill using the Death Note. Without any elaborate flourishing as he did his work, Light wrote the name of the criminal in the Death Note, taking a look at the criminal's face which was next to the name on Light's computer screen.

* * *

A few days later, Light came home from school one day when he was met up by his little sister Sayu, who had gotten home from junior high a bit before he got back from high school. "Hey, Light!" Sayu greeted in a friendly tone, "Do you have time to hear about Kira?"

The gifted high school student, with a look of utter bafflement on his face, replied to his younger sister, "Who the fuck is Kira? Is that the name of your imaginary friend, Sayu?"

Giggling in an amused manner, Sayu said, "Oh, no. Kira is not my imaginary friend. My imaginary friend's name is Eren Jaeger." Sayu walked over to where her backpack sat on the sofa in the living room, opened it, pulled out what appeared to be a pamphlet, then walked back over to Light and handed him said pamphlet.

To the mild surprise of Light, the pamphlet, which was obviously made by a group of junior high girls using a computer, printer and basic computer skills, said on the front 'All bad guys beware: Kira, our new lord and savior, will not tolerate the wicked'. Looking up from the pamphlet that he was given to his little sister, Light asked, "What the hell is this shiznits?"

"You mean you really don't know?" Sayu asked, tilting her head to the side slightly while wearing a mildly confused and curious look on her face, "Kira is the reason why so many bad guys are dying in jails and prisons all over."

Arching an eyebrow, Light asked, "People think that some entity named Kira is killing everyone in the jails and prisons?"

Nodding a few times in the affirmative, Sayu continued, "Exactly. And it's just the bad guys that are in jails and prisons that Kira is killing, so innocent people such as you and I have no need to worry. Anywho, you should take that pamphlet with you to school tomorrow so you can tell all of the other high schoolers about the steadily growing church of Kira." Turning around, Sayu said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have a tea party in my bedroom with Eren Jaeger." Sayu then walked up the stairs to the second floor, and presumably to her bedroom.

After standing there for a few seconds, Light decided that it was best for his sanity to not question everything that had just happened. Instead, Light walked up the stairs to the second floor, so that he could go to his own bedroom. He walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him, and when he turned around, Ryuk was sitting on his bed, eating another pear.

"…My little sister is fucking nuts," Light remarked casually to his Shinigami roommate.

"As well as one of the biggest sweethearts that I have ever seen," Ryuk added, "In fact, I took the liberty of making her Death Note-proof. The world needs more people like her."

"That's not something that I'd agree with, but hey," Light replied as he sat down at his desk. Turning on his desktop computer, Light added as he pulled up something on the internet, "To each their own, Ryuk."

* * *

Later, the cops from the ICPO meeting were watching a televised broadcast as a man by the name of Lind L. Tailor was giving some sort of announcement. "I can't believe it," the first older cop said, "Not only did L publicly reveal his face and name, but he's actually challenging this 'Kira' person who has supposedly been killing all of the prisoners."

"Dude, if L keeps this up," the younger cop continued, "Then he can kiss his ass good-bye. Challenging someone who can kill like Kira is not going to end well." The cops continued to watch as L, or Lind L. Tailor, continued to go on about how Kira is a criminal, regardless of what he's doing, and that he'd be made to answer for his crimes.

Therefore, it was to the relief of the officers that Lind L. Tailor got through his entire message safely. After the broadcast switched to something else, the familiar computerized voice of L from the ICPO meeting caught the attention of everyone in the room. Everyone turned to see the same man sitting next to the same laptop with the same fancy capital letter 'L' on the screen. "Well, there goes my ploy to lure Kira out," L's voice said from the microphone.

"Ploy to lure Kira out?" the second older cop said, "What do you mean, L?"

"That wasn't really me who was giving that broadcast," L's voice began to explain, "But rather a decoy. You see, I've come up with a theory that Kira can only kill a person if he knows the person's face and name. That was the guy's real name, and before anyone starts to give me flak for trying to sacrifice someone, I have a few points I'd like to make; one, that man was actually serving multiple sentences so he's a criminal just like what Kira goes after, two, if he did die then we'd have some invaluable information on Kira's possible location, and three, the guy that I used ended up living, so why would anyone complain?"

"So, you were trying to see if Kira would take your bait," the first older cop remarked.

"Precisely," L's voice said. With a sigh, L's voice continued, "Obviously, Kira is someone who cannot be baited easily. We're dealing with someone who can not only keep a cool head about them at all times but is intelligent and has nerves of steel. This is no ordinary killer that we are dealing with here, that's for sure." The cops that were in the room all nodded in agreement with L, although some of them still looked a bit uneasy.

…

Over at the Yagami residence, Light and Ryuk were watching _Steven Universe_ , so neither of them ever even knew about the broadcast that L was trying to use to goad Kira (i.e. Light) ever aired.

"You know, this is actually a pretty good show," Light remarked as he turned to face Ryuk, "Granted, I don't think it's really worthy of the Shinigami Queen being so violently protective of it, but still, it is one of the finest animated shows that I have ever had the pleasure to watch." Ryuk only replied with a nod of agreement before both human and Shinigami turned back to face the TV screen.

* * *

The following evening, Light was up in his room, studying for something related to school this time, when there was a knock at his bedroom door. "It's open," Light called out, and a second later, Sayu opened the door, a happy look on her face. The Yagami girl's expression did not go by unnoticed by the gifted high school student. "…What's with the look of giddy excitement?" Light asked, "Did Eren Jaeger pop the question to you?"

"No, Eren friend-zoned me," Sayu replied, "But that's besides the point. Dad's actually just come home after having been gone on that super-important case he was put on!"

" _About damn time_ ," Light thought as he gently closed the book he was studying from before getting up from his desk, " _I was NOT going to put up with being stuck looking after Sayu forever_." Speaking out loud, Light said in a friendly tone, "That's great, Sayu! I've missed dad as well over the last few days." Light then followed his little sister out of the room and down to the first floor of their family's house.

* * *

Soichiro Yagami, the first older cop from the ICPO meeting, had just taken off his shoes and was proceeded to loosen his tie a bit when he was met up by his son and daughter. "Hey dad," Light greeted in a friendly tone, "Long time, no see."

"How was work, dad?" Sayu asked.

With an appreciative smile, Soichiro said to his children, "It's great to see the both of you after having been gone working on a case for a few days." To Sayu specifically, Soichiro said, "And as for your question, Sayu, work has been tough." As he walked into the living room, Soichiro continued, "Me and a few other men have been assigned to the Kira case."

"Oh!" Sayu nearly exclaimed, surprised that her father had mentioned the name of her newfound lord and savior, "You and your friends at work are trying to find out who Kira is, dad?" Nodding once in the affirmative, Soichiro decided that he was too tired to go into further detail, a point he said when Sayu tried asking for more details. The junior high girl replied to her father's lack of giving details with a pouty face that, more than anything, was downright adorable. Sayu turned around and walked back up the stairs to her room, muttering something to herself about how she and her friends at school were going to spread the word of their new lord and savior Kira.

However, unbeknownst to the innocent junior high girl, she had just given her older brother the ultimate in ego boosts.

* * *

A few minutes after Sayu returned to her room to share secrets with Eren Jaeger, Light returned to his own room, where he expected Ryuk to be waiting. Entering his room and closing the door behind him, Light saw what he could only describe as something that only made sense because he lived in Japan. It was a vaguely humanoid creature that was rather slim, had grayish-bluish skin and spiky black hair that for the most part stood straight up.

Sensing that he wasn't alone in the room, the figure turned around and came face-to-face with Light. Upon doing that, Light saw that the being had bluish-grayish lips, sharp and pointy teeth, yellow eyes with red irises, and his fingers had rings on all of them. Giving the figure a wide-eyes look of shock, Light said, "Umm…it's a tad too early for Halloween, so-"

"Oops, sorry," the figure replied before its form shifted and shrunk. When all of this was done, the figure had turned into Ryuk, or rather the Ryuk that Light was familiar with. "Yeah, that was my true form you just saw," the Shinigami said, "I kind of had to stretch a bit. So, umm…what do you think?"

"That I've seen scarier things drawn by my little sister back when she was six," Light replied in a casual tone without missing a beat. Going over to his desk, Light sat down as he said, "Anywho, I was just told something rather troubling by my father."

"He's getting demoted at work?" Ryuk guessed.

"No, although what he told me is related to work anyway," Light replied, "According to my dad, this one super detective person that's also been assigned to the Kira case believes that Kira has access to police files containing info on all of the criminals and inmates that have been biting it."

With a mildly amused look on his face, Ryuk said, "I've been wondering how in the fuck you've been able to learn the names and faces of so many of the people you've been writing the names of in your Death Note."

With a nod of confirmation to Ryuk's suspicions, Light continued, "He also let it slip that there's a fair chance that people assigned to the Kira case, as well as the families of those people, might be watched for any signs that would lead to the identity of Kira." With a mildly annoyed sigh, Light added, "That _would_ go a rather long way in explaining why I feel like I was being followed around by someone other than you over the last two and a half days."

With a curious look on his face, Ryuk said, "Wait, seriously?" Sitting cross-legged on Light's bed, the Shinigami continued, "What do you plan to do about your stalker, brah?"

"I actually have a plan in mind," Light said, "A plan that I'm going to be carrying out real soon." Casting a casual, mildly amused-looking glance at Ryuk, Light added, "And your true form that I saw just now gave me part of the inspiration for my plan."

"Oh?" Ryuk replied, "Well then, this sounds like it's going to be interesting, indeed."

END, CHAPTER TWO

Author's notes:

I'm not sure of Sayu's opinion of Kira in the series proper aside from one line in chapter ten where she says she hates Kira. That being said, here in the story, Sayu will be one of the many people who believes Kira to be a sort of lord and savior, as evident by her handing Light that pamphlet. I'm also going to be doing a bit of…tweaking…to Sayu's character, in case it wasn't all that clear.

Anywho, the next chapter will see the familiar bus-jacking incident, as well as Light's first run in with Raye Penber. If you're familiar with that part of the series, then you should know the gist of what to expect.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Death Note', or anything else in this work that I did not make myself.

Fractured Death Note

Chapter three: Remember kids, drugs are bad for you!

One morning at a house where a teenage girl lives, the teenage girl in question was laying in bed. It was close to time for her to get up anyway, but just before the appropriate time, like, say, a few minutes before, the girl was woken up by the sound of her phone going off. "Mmm…" the girl moaned in a mildly tired tone as she reached over, grabbed her phone, and gently brought it over to the side of her head. Answering the phone, the girl said, "H-hello…?"

"Hey Yuri," Light Yagami's voice said from the other end, "I…hope this isn't a bad time to-"

"Not at all!" the girl, apparently named Yuri, said as she instantly shot to being fully awake; after all, she was being called by that smexy hunk of mancake Light Yagami.

"Anywho, I have some free time to do whatever," Light's response came, "So I was wondering if you'd be okay for a trip up to Space Land."

"What time?" Yuri asked, somewhat quickly and excitedly. Light only gave an amused chuckle in response and asked that Yuri slowed down a bit.

…

After Light had made his arrangements with Yuri, he ended the call, set his cell phone to the side, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well then," Light said as he turned to face Ryuk, "That should help with my plan for getting rid of my stalker."

"By going on a date with a girl from your school?" the Shinigami replied, "At least tell me that this girl that you're going on a date with isn't a fat girl."

"There aren't any fat girls at my school," Light pointed out, "Which is actually kind of a shame. But that's besides the point." Turning around to face his desk (he was sitting in his desk chair), Light said as he faced his Death Note which was laid out open on his desk, "Anywho, there was this one dude from the news last night called Kiichiro Osoreda. He's a drug addict who tried and failed to rob a bank." As Light made an entry into the Death Note, he said, "I plan to use him in my plan to learn the name of my stalker."

"I see," Ryuk remarked with a nod as Light made the entry into the Death Note, "Using a human as a pawn to take down another human. That's pretty Hey wait a minute, what do you mean when you said 'kind of a shame'?"

* * *

Later, Light was making his way to a bus stop, where he expected to find his date Yuri. As Light walked, he was accompanied by Ryuk, still in his human form. "So, let me get this straight," Ryuk said, "Not only are you an incredibly smart and gifted student at your school, but a lot of the girls at your school want to get into your pants." With a mildly confused look on his face, Ryuk continued as he shrugged his shoulders, "Are you _sure_ that you aren't the main character of an anime, Light?"

"Pretty sure, yeah," Light replied casually. Within a few seconds, Light was met up by Yuri, who was a slim but healthy girl with fair skin, long dark brown hair, and she wore a beige jacket with a fur trimmed hood, a pair of gloves, a white shirt, a short skirt of some darkish color, and boots. Near instantly, Yuri spotted Light and waved him over.

"I'm over here, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan!" Yuri called out, clearly sounding excited about going on a date with the hottest high school-aged nerd living in Japan. Light, with a somewhat embarrassed smile, waved back at Yuri, glad that he knew full well that his stalker still following him. This little date that he was going on with a girl with roughly the same intelligence as his little sister Sayu should be all the cover Light needed to show that he wasn't Kira. As he boarded the bus with Yuri, Light had but one fleeting thought on his mind as he sensed his stalker board the bus as well.

" _I wonder if the Burrito Hut in the Space Land food court has the burrito with cheese_."

* * *

Light sat in a seat with Yuri, allowing her the window seat. Light could also tell that his stalker had taken the seat directly behind him and Yuri, and as for Ryuk himself, he stood with his back to the back window of the bus. "… _Wow_ , _way to not stand out_ , _idiot_ ," Light thought in a mildly annoyed tone in regards to his stalker, " _Do you WANT me to figure out that you_ ' _ve been secretly following me around over the past few days_?" Before Light could continue on with his thought, his trail of thought was interrupted by Yuri's excited babbling.

"Ooh, I can't believe that I'm going to have you all to myself today, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan," Yuri said, "Also, I haven't been to Space Land since I was, like, in junior high." Turning to face her date, Yuri said, "Hey, you think that we can grab lunch at the food court at Space Land? I hear that they finally finished the Burrito Hut franchise that they were building there, and I can sure go for a burrito beef grande supreme."

"I've actually been craving something else on the Burrito Hut menu," Light remarked. With an amused hum, Light added, "With that being said, I guess I know what we're going to be having for lunch, then." After their talk about what to do for lunch, Light thought that, in hindsight, he actually made a good call on asking Yuri out as his date, even though he was only doing this date as a cover so he could learn more about his stalker.

As the bus was still a fair way off from Space Land, it stopped off at a bus stop. A single man boarded the bus here; this man was slim, looked kind of weasel-like, wore a dark brown jacket, dark colored pants and shoes, and he had a self-amused smirk on his face. The instant the man boarded the bus, Light saw and recognized him. " _Right on time_ , _Mr_. _Osoreda_ ," Light thought, " _You never fail to disappoint_."

Up at the front of the bus, Kiichiro pulled out a gun and aimed it at the head of the bus driver, getting the bus driver's attention and making him cry out in confused alarm. "Just keep the fucking bus going, shithead," Kiichiro sneered. Turning to face all of the passengers in the bus, Kiichiro said, "Listen up, all y'all! This here bus has just been hijacked by yours truly! So long as everyone here does what I say when I say it, then no one will die!"

"Shit," muttered Light's stalker under his breath; he muttered just loud enough for Light and Yuri to hear him, although Yuri was so frightened that she wasn't paying any attention. "You've got to be kidding me," Light's stalker continued, "A bus-jacking? Seriously?"

"Ahhhh!" Yuri cried in obvious panic as she hugged Light's left arm in an attempt to find some measure of security and comfort, "I'm scared! Save me, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan!" Light, in an attempt to calm his panicking date, simply pulled out a small scrap of paper, wrote on it a bit, then showed it to Yuri. It denoted a plan Light has about trying to sneak up on the busjacker and attempt to disarm him. Light showed his panicking date this note in such a way that he knew that his stalker who sat behind him would not only see it but be able to read it as well.

"Wait, don't even think about it," Light's stalker said in a hushed tone, getting Light and Yuri to turn and face him.

" _Heh_ ," Light thought, " _Hook_ , _line and sinker_." Speaking loud enough to talk to the man but not loud enough to get Kiichiro's attention, Light said, "What do you mean?"

"It's too risky for a kid your age to try and do that," the stalker continued, "Let me handle him. I've been trained for situations like this. I'm even armed right now."

"Wow, you're an officer?" Yuri asked.

"Hang on a minute, Yuri," Light interrupted. Giving his stalker a suspicious look, Light continued, "How do I know that we can trust you? For all we know, you might be working with the busjacker."

Yuri, with a confused look on her face, said, "What do you mean, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan?"

"I've heard about stuff like this before," Light explained, "Both in real life and on TV shows. There are two guys working together, one who gets on the bus ahead of time, and another who is doing what that guy at the front is doing." His eyes wincing slightly in a manner to convey suspicion, Light continued while jerking a thumb at the stalker, "This guy here could be working with the guy at the front of the bus for all we know."

Sighing in a resigned tone, Light's stalker said, "Here, this will prove I'm not working with that guy." The stalker then pulled out his ID card and showed it to Light. Light saw two things that got his attention; one, the stalker's name, which was Raye Penber. Two, that Raye's ID card denoted him as a member of the FBI.

" _The FBI_?" Light thought in surprised confusion, " _The fuck is the FBI doing here in Japan_?"

"I hope this will help to clear up any misunderstandings," Raye remarked as he proceeded to put his ID card away, "You see-"

"The FBI is trying to help with a Japanese bus jacking?" Yuri asked, a confused look on her face.

"…What? No," Raye replied, genuinely baffled by what Yuri had asked, "I was brought in here as part of a team trying to investigate-"

"Bus jackings in Japan?" Yuri interrupted, not giving the FBI agent a chance to clarify what he was trying to say.

"Yuri, just relax," Light said, getting his date to dutifully keep her mouth shut while Light, the smexy hunk of mancake that he is, talked things out with the FBI guy. To Raye, Light said, "Alright, I'll trust you on this one."

"Okay, so here's the plan," Raye said, "I'll go up to the guy and use an Intimidating Shout. That should distract him, keep him from being able to harm anyone." To Light, Raye continued, "Kid, when my shout is finished, I need you to go in and use your shout. One of us will also have to cast Divine Intervention on that lovely elderly couple sitting a few seats ahead of us in the other row so that if either of them gets hit by a stray bullet, they can tank it out. Hey, can either of you give me a number crunch really quick on the odds of this plan working?"

"Yeah, leave it to me," Yuri remarked as she pulled out her cell phone, "I have a calculator function on this thing. …I'm coming up with a thirty-two point three-three…repeating of course, percent chance that this plan of yours will work."

"Huh," Raye remarked, "That's a lot better than what most of the plans that I come up with tend to have. Alright, let's-"

"Achoo!" Yuri sneezed, jerking from the force of her sneeze so violently that she fell into Light, making him drop something, a scrap of paper in a somewhat crumpled form, that was in his right-side pocket on the jacket that he was wearing. Seeing the crumpled-up piece of paper fall to the floor of the bus, Light bent over to try to pick it up. However, Kiichiro saw Light reach over to try to pick the crumpled piece of paper back up. Annoyed that someone was acting against his wishes, the bus jacker came right up to him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, kid?!" Kiichiro snapped. Bending over, Kiichiro snatched up the dropped crumpled up piece of paper and, while unfolding it, said, "The hell is so fucking important about this? Trying to pass a note to someone to-" Kiichiro stopped short as he read what was written on the note;

 _I hope I can convince my date to grab lunch with me at the Burrito Hut located at the Space Land food court. I could sure go for a burrito with cheese._

"…Date plans?" Kiichiro said in a mildly annoyed tone. Dropping the scrap of paper back down, Kiichiro continued, "Why the fuck would you go and try to worry me with something like-Huh?" Now, there are two things that need to be pointed out here. One, the note that Light showed Yuri (and to a lesser extent Raye) was written on a scrap of paper that was torn from a page from a seventy-page spiral-bound notebook. The kind that can be found in the backpack of the average school student.

Two, the scrap of paper that detailed Light's date plans, a scrap that Kiichiro had just touched (and with his bare hands, no less), was torn from a page from the Death Note.

As such, when Kiichiro said 'Huh', it was because he suddenly saw Ryuk standing in the very back of the bus, his back to the bus's rear window. "Hey, you!" Kiichiro said in a demanding tone as he pointed his gun at Ryuk, "You standing in the back!"

As Kiichiro began to threaten Ryuk, Raye and Yuri, along with one or two other witnesses on the bus, began to get confused; there was no one standing in the back of the bus. And yet Kiichiro was acting like there was someone back there. "This idiot must be having some drug-induced hallucination," Raye muttered to Light and Yuri as Kiichiro was completely distracted with the supposed new passenger on the bus.

Ryuk turned his head from side to side, then looked straight at Kiichiro. Pointing to himself, Ryuk asked in a genuinely surprised tone, "Are you saying you can see me?"

"Who the fuck else is standing in the back of the bus, fucker?!" Kiichiro nearly screamed.

"Ooh hoo, this ought to be fun," Ryuk remarked in a clearly amused tone, "Mmm." Instantly assuming his true form, Ryuk then said, "IT'S RAPING TIME!"

"Oh shit!" Kiichiro exclaimed as he began to fire his gun into Ryuk. However, as a Shinigami, Ryuk could not be harmed by the bus jacker's gun; the bullets simply phased through his form, going on to blow out the bus's back window. As the gun was fired, a number of the passengers on the bus cried out in alarm and fright. Kiichiro was also alarmed and frightened, but that was because Ryuk was getting closer to him.

"It gonna get a little weird," Ryuk said as he got closer and closer to Kiichiro, "Gonna get a little wild, I ain't from 'round here, I'm from another dimension!"

"Get the fuck away!" Kiichiro exclaimed in a clearly panicked tone as he continued to fire into the oncoming Shinigami. When his gun started clicking, Kiichiro screamed, "Fuck! I'm out of bullets!" Turning around, Kiichiro ran to the front of the bus, made the bus driver stop the buss, then made him open the bus door.

Getting off the bus in something of a stumble, Kiichiro picked himself back up and tried to run away. However, Kiichiro didn't get more than six feet away from the bus when he was hit by an oncoming Volkswagen van, dying as a result. The Volkswagen van stopped the instant its driver realized they just hit someone, and then the driver's side door opened, the somewhat short guy identified earlier as Birdbrain got out.

"Oh fuck," Birdbrain remarked as he saw the late Kiichiro's remains bleeding out on the ground in front of the van, "Now I see why my roommate doesn't want me to use his Volkswagen van!"

* * *

A few minutes later, as police were canvasing the scene, Light, Yuri and Raye had just given some statements to a police officer, who went to go join his fellows. After the police officer had left, Raye turned to face Light and Yuri. "I can see why the FBI is interested in investigating bus jackings that take place here in Japan," Yuri said to Raye, "That was without a doubt the single scariest experience of my life! I wouldn't know what to do if it wasn't for the fact that my date to Space Land was sitting next to me!"

"That's all well and good, but the FBI isn't actually investigating Japanese bus jackings," Raye replied, "Or bus jackings in general. At least for the moment."

"Then why are you here?" Light asked.

"I was brought in as part of a task force that's being thrown together to investigate the ongoing Kira case," Raye explained, "I was told to tail persons related to officers that were part of the team, as well as members of the families of said officers, in case any of them showed any suspicion. It's…part of why I was trailing you." With a sigh, Raye continued, "However, I have no doubt that you are innocent, young man. You're just a kid that was going on-"

Raye was cut off when his cell phone went off in his pocket. Pulling it out, Raye answered the call and said, "Talk to me. …You found Kira?!" Hearing Raye say that caught Light's attention; Light himself is actually this 'Kira' person that the police, ICPO and now apparently FBI as well is looking for. And yet someone _else_ was caught and arrested on suspicion of being Kira? Are all of the men investigating the Kira case really that fucking dumb?!

"Alright, I'll get back right away," Raye said, "Thank you." Ending the call and putting his cell phone away, Raye turned to face Light and Yuri and said, "Well, good news, kids. Kira has just been caught."

"Really?" Yuri said, "Oh, thank goodness for that!" Hugging onto Light's arm again, Yuri continued, "I was afraid that Kira would try to hurt Light-kun-sama-dono-chan!"

"From…what I heard," Light said as he tried to slip his arm out of Yuri's hold, "Kira only went after criminals." Successfully slipping his arm out of Yuri's grasp, Light continued, "So, unless being a high school student suddenly became illegal, I doubt that Kira would ever try to kill me."

"Indeed," Raye remarked, "Well anywho, I ought to take my leave. Take care, kids!" With that, the FBI agent left the scene, leaving Light alone with Yuri.

Looking up at Light, Yuri said, "So…you wanna continue on our date to Space Land?"

"Doesn't the fact that a man literally just died in front of you freak you out at all?" Light asked as he gestured to where the remains of Kiichiro laid under a white sheet that the police covered him with, "I mean, his dead, bleeding remains are literally right over there!"

"And give up a day with you, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan?" Yuri replied, "Oh, fuck no! Now come on! I wanna ride the rocket coaster at Space Land!" Taking up Light's arm again, Yuri began leading him over to where an extra bus to Space Land was brought in, as people were still needing to take the bus to Space Land.

" _Well_ , _look on the bright side_ ," Light thought to himself dryly as he and Yuri boarded the extra bus, " _We can have lunch at the Burrito Hut in the Space Land food court_."

* * *

To Light's disappointment, the Burrito Hut in the Space Land food court was shut down due to some sort of accident, meaning Light, once again, was unable to get that burrito with cheese. Yuri was likewise disappointed, as she had stated a desire for a burrito beef grande supreme. The teenage couple settled on getting something from the pizza place in the food court.

As they ate, Light and Yuri's attention was drawn to a wall-mounted TV in the food court, which was displaying a news broadcast. "Breaking news," the news woman said, "An arrest has just been made in the Kira case. We now go live to Sakura New Town, where forty-three-year-old Kira Fisher is being arrested on suspicion of being the Kira that is responsible for the deaths of all of the prisoners."

The news then showed live footage of a woman with shoulder length somewhat scruffy looking yellow-blonde hair being led to a police car by two officers. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" the woman, who is apparently named Kira Fisher, exclaimed as the two officers led her away, the officer on her left with his right arm under her left, and the officer on her right with his left arm under her right. The two officers then led Kira Fisher to a police car, which they loaded her into the back of.

"… _You have got to be kidding me_ ," Light thought as he and Yuri watched the breaking news report, " _They arrest a woman on suspicion of being Kira JUST because the woman_ ' _s actual first name happens to BE Kira_?" As he took a sip from his soda, Light continued to think, " _You know_ , _I don_ ' _t even know why I was worried in the first place_ , _if THIS was the opposition that I_ ' _ve been dealing with_."

Not only did Light and Yuri watch the breaking news report, but so did Ryuk, who has since returned to his human form. " _You know_ ," Ryuk thought to himself, " _Light winging his whole plan of his is rather risky_. _In fact_ , _the only reason why it_ ' _s actually working is because the people trying to investigate Light are complete fucking morons_." Casting a quick glance at Light, Ryuk thought, " _I should tell him to write that FBI guy_ ' _s name in his Death Note later_ , _just to hedge his bets_. _Knowing Light_ , _he_ ' _ll think of a way to off that FBI guy without arousing any suspicion_." The Shinigami then decided to cast his glance back at the news that was on the TV, content to let his human roommate's date play out.

END, CHAPTER THREE

Author's notes:

Well, there's chapter three for you. The next chapter will see the part where Light uses the Death Note to kill Raye Penber. However, things will play out differently, including what C.O.D Light uses to kill Raye via the Death Note. Speaking of, remember back when I said that I would be adding/removing/combining/tweaking a few Death Note rules? Well, I figured that I should leave a few here, so that you'd have an idea on how the Death Note works in this story.

The first five rules, which were seen back in chapter one, are…well, the first five rules. Now, I won't be including these at the end of every chapter, but I figured that since I was changing a few things, you should be allowed to know what I'm changing. Anywho, here are two more of the rules for the Death Note in this story's setting;

 _Rule number six: After writing the cause of death, the details should be written within the next six minutes and forty seconds. Now you see, THIS is where you can REALLY have some fun._

 _Rule number seven: The conditions of death won't happen if they're not physically possible for the victim, or if they can't be reasonably assumed to be carried out by the victim. So, you can be creative, but there ARE limits (unfortunately). In the event that the conditions of death are not possible, C.O.D will default to something random but possible._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Death Note', or anything else in this work that I did not make myself.

Fractured Death Note

Chapter four: A bit early compared to the series proper, but I thought it'd be good for drama

After he got back from his date with Yuri at Space Land, Light Yagami, accompanied by his Shinigami roommate Ryuk (currently in his human form), were chilling in Light's bedroom at the Yagami residence. Casting a glance at the calendar hanging on the wall in his bedroom, Light muttered, "Fuck, I need to go do some shopping really soon."

"Huh?" Ryuk remarked in a mildly confused tone, "What's wrong?"

"It's December twentieth," Light said as he pointed out the current date, "In a few more days, it will be Christmas."

"Oh, that's one of those holidays that you humans celebrate," Ryuk remarked, realizing what his human roommate was getting at.

Nodding once in the affirmative, Light explained, "The shopping I have to do involves getting Christmas gifts for everyone in my family." With a look of consideration, Light added, "I might also want to get something for Yuri, given that I _did_ just get back from a date with her. For all I know, she might be expecting me to get her something, and I'd hate to disappoint."

"Oh, Light," Ryuk began, getting Light's attention.

"…You want I should get you something for Christmas too?" Light asked.

"Well that is rather generous of you, thank you," Ryuk remarked, "But that wasn't quite what I was going to talk to you about."

With a mildly curious look on his face, Light asked, "Then what is it?"

"If I were you," Ryuk began to explain, "I would write the name of that FBI fellow in your Death Note. Although he has disregarded you as a potential suspect in the Kira case, especially considering how someone else was arrested in regards to that due to the sheer stupidity of the people investigating said case, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Hmm…" Light hummed as he gave Ryuk's suggestion some thought, "…You do have a point about hedging my bets, Ryuk." Crossing his arms over his chest, the gifted high school student continued, "I'll just need a bit of time to come up with how I'll off Raye Penber without making it too suspicious, given that he had been recently tailing me." Casting a curious look at his Shinigami roommate, Light asked, "I suppose that I can just have him attacked by an animal. It worked for that one prisoner who was mauled to death by a prison guard dog while trying to escape back when I started killing off prisoners."

"Yeah, that might work," Ryuk remarked with a nod, "After all, 'attacked by an animal' IS considered by the Death Note as a valid cause of death." As the two roommates continued to think, Ryuk, as if hit by inspiration, said, "Oh, did you know that murder is also considered by the Death Note to be a valid cause of death?"

"…Really?" Light thought, "I was under the impression that each entry can only affect one person at a time, that being the intended victim."

"Yeah," Ryuk replied, "It used to be that murder wasn't considered as a valid cause of death because it would influence more people than just the intended victim. However, when the Shinigami realm went through its recent overhaul in terms of shift of government, more was changed than just the fact that we went from having a Shinigami King to having a Shinigami  
Queen. A number of Death Note rules were changed as well." With a confirming nod, Ryuk continued, "One of the rule changes in regards to the Death Note was that murder became recognized by the Death Note as a valid cause of death."

"…That's really interesting," Light remarked, "I was toying around with using murder to kill off some of the criminals by having criminals murder each other, but I didn't because I was under the impression that each Death Note entry can only affect one person at a time, as I have just stated beforehand." With a mildly amused smirk on his face, Light continued, "I'll need a bit of time to do some research on how I want to go about doing this, but when I'm done, I'll be able to provide you with a bit of entertainment, Ryuk. I hope you like drama."

* * *

A few days later on Christmas Eve, Raye Penber was with his fiancé Naomi Misora as the two of them were grabbing a few things from a convenience store, as they planned to have a little bit of a Christmas Eve party together. Naomi, a former FBI agent herself, started the conversation with plans that she and Raye had about their future together, but the talk shifted to Naomi asking Raye about his experiences from the bus jacking a few days prior.

"…Yeah, that percentage is a lot better than what your plans typically tend to have," Naomi remarked to her fiancé, "And your plans typically always have a better percentage of success than what my plans typically tend to have."

"Yeah, but luckily for us, I didn't even have to use my plan," Raye remarked, "The bus jacker suffered some drug-induced hallucination, made the bus stop, ran off the bus, then was hit by a Volkswagen van, dying as a result."

"Kind of weird, now that you mention it," Naomi remarked.

Raye, with a confused and mildly curious look on his face, asked, "What do you mean, Naomi? That someone died right in front of me while I was trailing someone suspected of being Kira?"

"What? No, that isn't what I was getting at," Naomi remarked, "When I was talking about something being weird, I was talking about the Volkswagen van." With her hands on her hips, Naomi continued, "How many Volkswagen vans do you typically tend to see here in Japan?"

"…Oh," Raye remarked in a mildly dumbfounded tone as he and Naomi reached the front counter of the convenience store, so that they could pay for their things. Once they made their purchases, Raye and Naomi, each carrying one convenience store shopping bag in each hand, made their way out of the convenience store. When they did, they were met up by a somewhat shaky-looking man that, by Raye's estimation, must have been a drug addict, in a vein similar to that of the late Kiichiro.

"Hey, man," the guy said, "You guys got some money to spare? I need, like, ten-thousand yen or so to get something to eat." The possible drug addict proceeded to scratch the side of his face, as if it were something of a quirk acquired due to constant drug abuse.

"I'm sorry," Raye replied, "But we can't really spare anything, especially that much."

Instantly getting pissed, the guy pulled out a knife, instantly alarming Raye and Naomi. "No one fucking tells me no!" the possible drug addict snapped, his right eye twitching slightly. Then before either Raye or Naomi could stop him, the possible drug addict lunged forward and stabbed Raye in the stomach. As Naomi screamed, the possible drug addict then pulled his knife out and slashed Raye across his throat, causing the FBI agent to drop to the ground outside of the convenience store.

Raye's blood got all over the shopping bags he held, but not on anything within the bags, which included a few convenience store-brand burritos.

* * *

The following morning, Light was sitting in the living room, enjoying a mug of hot chocolate while Sayu was excitedly going over all of the gifts she got for Christmas. Light's mother was bust in the kitchen, and Light's father Soichiro was unfortunately called into work, even though it was supposed to be fucking Christmas, and Sayu wants to kick her dad's supervisor in the balls for taking her daddy away on Christmas.

The humans weren't the only ones enjoying the holiday, either; as a show of friendship, Light got something for Ryuk, that being about four pounds worth of pears, Ryuk's favorite snack. The Shinigami had to enjoy his Christmas gift from Light up in Light's room, because anywhere else and people would think that pears are being eaten by thin air. But that's beside the point. Down in the living room, Light turned on the TV, figuring that there'd be some sort of Christmas-related thing happening on the news. However, what he saw instead came as a mild, but to him ultimately expected, surprise.

"Last night," the news reporter began, "Raye Penber, an FBI agent here in Japan, was attacked and killed right outside of a convenience store by Saizou Fukumuku, a criminal that has eluded local police thus far. We now go live to where former FBI agent Naomi Misora, Raye's fiancé who was with him at the time of the fatal attack, is being interviewed."

" _That man_ ' _s fiancé is a former FBI agent_?" Light thought in shocked and worried surprise, " _That man had a fiancé_?!" The news then shifted to a live interview with Naomi, who clearly looked distraught. But then again, the woman's fiancé _was_ killed right in front of her the previous night.

"T-the man just c-came right up t-t-to us," Naomi stammered as she struggled and failed to not cry, "He f-flipped when R-Raye refused to g-give him any m-money. The m-man ran right after I s-screamed when h-he cut Raye's t-throat." The news then shifted back to the news reporter, who was back at the studio.

"Local police are offering a very sizable reward for any information leading to apprehending Saizou Fukumuku," the news anchor said. Light turned down the volume on the news, before he let out a resigned sigh.

"Oh, that's got to be one hell of a Christmas-wrecker for that poor woman," Sayu remarked in a sympathetic tone, "Her fiancé being murdered right in front of her like that." With a firm look on her face, Sayu said, "I hope that Kira will avenge that woman's dead fiancé."

"Wasn't Kira arrested, though?" Light asked, wanting to try and play this conversation out to try and cement any cover he could get, "I mean, that one Kira woman was arrested, wasn't she?"

With a mildly annoyed sigh, Sayu replied, "As it turned out, that Kira Fisher woman wasn't the lord and savior Kira, given that evil bad guys in prisons were being punished even after that Kira woman was arrested. Thank goodness for that, though. I'd really hate for the lord and savior Kira to be in trouble."

With his ego being stroked yet again, Light said, "Well Sayu, if you keep Kira in your prayers, then who knows."

With a mildly appreciative smile, Sayu replied, "Thanks for understanding, Light. Dad thinks it's weird that my friends at school and I are trying to spread the word of Kira, our lord and savior." Light gave one affirmative nod before finishing his hot chocolate, getting up to put his mug in the kitchen sink, then made a beeline for his bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he saw Ryuk watching the TV on the stand in the corner of the room.

"Did you know that the FBI dude I offed not only had a fiancé," Light began, "But that said fiancé was with him at the time of his death AND she's a former FBI agent herself?"

"Uh-oh," Ryuk remarked in a mildly worried tone, "That doesn't sound like it's very good news at all, Light."

"Yeah, no shit," Light replied as he sat down at his desk, "I'm not sure what her level of competency is, given the competency levels of everyone who's tried to investigate the Kira case thus far, but I can't afford to take any chances. What if she somehow gets it into her head that Kira is behind her fiancé's death, and she decided to do some freelance investigating?"

"You thinking of writing her name in the Death Note?" Ryuk half-asked half-guessed.

In response, Light took out his Death Note, laid it on his desk, and opened it. "Luckily for me," Light began to say, "Not only did I see her face on the news as she was interviewed, but I also saw her name. She's called Naomi Misora."

"How are you going to off her?" Ryuk asked, "Animal attack? Accident?"

With a mildly amused smirk, Light said, "Actually, with what I have in mind, not only will Naomi be eliminated as a possible threat, but many will suspect that Kira wasn't even involved." As he took the pen cap off of a pen, Light asked, "Quick question, Ryuk. Do you think it'd be a dick move on my part if I wrote the note so that miss Misora's remains are never found?"

"Personally," Ryuk began to reply with an indifferent shrug, "I couldn't care less if her remains are ever found or not. But with what little I've learned about how humans operate, if this miss Misora person has any relatives, they'll be wanting closure."

"Fair enough," Light replied as he proceeded to write down something in his Death Note, "They'll find her remains eventually. But I'm going to have them wait for at least a while, at least until any possible heat dies down." After a minute or so, Light finished the entry;

 _Naomi Misora, Suicide, travels to Aokigahara Forest with a handgun and a silencer that can be equipped to said handgun. Once she arrives at Aokigahara Forest, she enters it, finds a secluded spot somewhere within, equips the silencer to her gun, then commits suicide by shooting herself in the right side of her head. Her remains are not found for at least six months._

"And there we have it," Light said as he closed his Death Note, "I made sure to not include any specific times concerning her travel to and arrival at Aokigahara Forest, so as to prevent the note from being impossible." Leaning back in his seat, Light asked, "So Ryuk, how did you enjoy those pears I got you?"

"The best thing that anyone has ever gotten me," Ryuk replied, "Thanks again, Light."

With a mildly amused smile, Light said, "'Tis the season of giving, after all."

* * *

Two days later, Soichiro and the rest of the men gathered to work on the Kira case were having another meeting. "Well first off," the head officer said, "We've had to release miss Kira Fisher from custody when it was proven that she was NOT the Kira that we've been trying to track down. We've had to make quite the apology for that mistake."

"Who is this Kira Fisher anyway?" the first younger cop asked, "Shouldn't we have some information on her anyway, just to be safe?"

"Exactly what I was thinking," the head officer said, "And we do, in fact, have some information on her." After looking through a few files, the head officer said, "Ah, here we go. Kira Fisher, age forty-three. Fisher is actually miss Kira's maiden name. She resumed using it after she divorced from her husband. Kira has one child, a thirteen-year-old son named Shizuo that she had with her now ex-husband. Shizuo not only wanted to stay with his mother, but he even started using her maiden name as his last name as opposed to his father's last name. The change in last name was made legal by the court a week after miss Fisher got full custody of her son."

"Wow," the second older officer remarked, "Daddy sure got himself into a whole lot of hot water in that instance!"

Nodding once in agreement, the head officer said, "We've got Kira Fisher's info here on record, in case we have to talk to her again. But given how the Kira killings were continuing even after miss Fisher was taken into custody, I highly doubt that we'll ever have to bother miss Fisher, or her neighborhood for that matter, ever again."

"I can't believe such an embarrassing mistake was made," Soichiro remarked, sounding mildly ashamed. To the head officer, Soichiro continued, "Is there anything else we need to go over?"

"Yes, actually," the head officer remarked. Pulling out some printed files, the head officer continued, "This relates to the killing of FBI agent Raye Penber. At the time of his murder, he was with his fiancé Naomi Misora. Shortly after Raye's murder, Naomi went missing. Last anyone saw of her, she looked sad and resigned."

"That doesn't make any sense," the familiar computerized voice of L said, making everyone in the room turn and see the familiar laptop with a microphone plugged into it sitting next to that disguised man. "I've actually worked with Naomi on a case in the past," L's voice continued, "She was not only strong of will, but an excellent agent as well."

"Umm, L," the younger officer said, "Keep in mind that her fiancé was murdered. Right in front of her. On Christmas Eve." With a shrug, the younger officer said, "I don't know about you, but as far as I am concerned, that would be reasonable grounds for anyone to be really depressed."

"…Hmm, you do have an excellent point there," L's voice replied, "In fact, as tragic as it would be, I wouldn't be surprised if all of that led to Naomi wanting to commit suicide. Oh, before I forget, has any progress been made in finding the man who murdered Raye Penber outside of that convenience store?"

"None yet, I'm afraid," Soichiro replied, "We'll keep an eye out for any possible leads on that Saizou Fukumuku fellow, however."

"Please do," L's voice replied, "I would personally like to hear if and when he is-"

"Excuse me," the head officer said, interrupting L in the process, "But there's something that's been bugging me."

"What is it?" L's voice asked.

"The lot of us here are risking out necks with this whole Kira investigation," the head officer began, "Meanwhile, you yourself have been hiding someplace perfectly safe, free from any worries of being Kira's next victim. If you're really as keen on finding out who the fuck Kira is, then you ought to have the same kind of guts as us!"

"Yeah, he's got a point," the second older officer said, "You ought to work more directly with us, as opposed to operating behind all of this cloak and dagger bullshit."

"…Yeah, I see your point," L's voice replied, "Watari, please give the men here the appropriate information to come meet me at the hotel I'm staying at."

"Very good, sir," replied the disguised individual, apparently named Watari, sitting next to the laptop that L's voice was coming from. After a brisk few minutes, Watari had given the all of the men the appropriate information that was needed.

"Meet me in about an hour or so," L's voice remarked, "We have a bit of information to go over if I'm to be working with all of you more directly. Later." With that, the laptop that L was using to communicate with the officers had shut off, as if on its own. Watari collected the laptop and other gear, put it all away, gathered the bag he put the gear into, then got up and left the room, leaving all of the officers alone.

"…Well, that happened," the younger officer said.

* * *

Later, Soichiro, the second older officer, the head officer, the younger officer, and two other officers, one that was blonde and one that was a redhead, were led by the disguised Watari to the top floor of a very lovely hotel located nearby. After a bunch of checks and whatnot, the six officers were led into a private hotel suite. When they entered, they saw only one person in the room; he was a fair skinned young man with somewhat shaggy long dark hair, and he wore a long-sleeved white shirt and a pair of blue jeans; the young man was barefoot for some reason.

Raising a hand in greeting, the young man said, "Word up with thee. I am L."

"Uhh," Soichiro remarked, his tone making it clear he was somewhat taken aback by what kind of person L turned out to be, "H-hello. I am Soichiro Yagami." Just like Soichiro before them, the other five officers all proceeded to introduce themselves to L. "It's great that we'll be getting to work with you on this case, L," Soichiro remarked, "I think-"

Soichiro was cut off when L held up his right index finger in a gesture to make Soichiro shut up. L then reached into his right front pocket on his jeans, pulled out a twenty-sided die, crouched down, then rolled the twenty-sided die on the floor. After it landed, L looked at the result of the die roll, then he looked up at he officers. "…Rocks fall," L said to the six officers, "All of you are dead now."

"What are you on about?" the head officer asked.

"…Given how dangerous and risky this Kira case is," L explained, "It's not the best idea in the world to hand out your names like that all willy-nilly. In fact, I have reason to believe that Kira can kill whoever he or she feels like so long as they have both a name _and a face to go with that name_." Collecting his twenty-sided die, L got back up and added, "We can't afford to show any carelessness while investigating this case. You know what I'm saying?"

Soichiro and the other officers, despite some reservations about how eccentric L is turning out to be so far, still had to concede the point that L raised an excellent point about all of the risks and dangers a case like the one they were currently investigating entailed. Still, with a man like L on their side, the officers felt that things were beginning to look up for them.

* * *

The following day over at the Yagami residence after school was out for the day, Light was in his room, sitting at his desk while making a few entries into the Death Note as per usual. "Well, Ryuk," the gifted high school boy began in a mildly amused tone, "My little sister is bound to have an eventful day tomorrow."

"What do you mean, Light?" asked the Shinigami. In response, Light gestured for Ryuk to come over, and once he came over, Light showed him an entry in his (Light's) Death note;

 _Saizou Fukumuku, accident, trails a group of Eishu Junior High girls after classes let out for the day on XX/XX/XX with the intent to try and force himself on at least one of the girls. This specific group of girls all hold a supposed criminal-killing entity known only as Kira in very high regard. About five minutes after Saizou begins to trail the girls, one of the girls in the group notices that she and her friends are being trailed, prompting her and her friends to run away in a group, which prompts Saizou to give chase. He chases the girls up the stairs of a simple bridge-form overpass, but he slips on the top stair, resulting in him falling backwards and tumbling back down the steps in a nasty fall. By the time he reached the ground, Saizou is dead._

"My sister will be in for a bit of a fright tomorrow," Light remarked, "But it'll pass soon enough, especially since chances are that she and her friends are in for a rather generous payment, given that Mr. Fukumuku has a price on his head."

"Well aren't you the big brother of the year, Light," Ryuk remarked, "And you're killing off the criminal that you used to off that FBI guy." With an amused smirk, Ryuk added, "I'm glad to see that the killer is going to be caught!" Both Ryuk and Light proceeded to share a bit of a chuckle.

END, CHAPTER FOUR

Author's notes:

I'm sorry if this chapter has bits and pieces from multiple chapters/episodes from the series proper, but I'm going to at least try to streamline everything. Anywho, the next chapter will, or at least should, see L take a much more active role in things. Also, in order to be faithful to the series proper, I'm going to try to maintain L's fondness for sweets.

Light still hasn't gotten that burrito with cheese that he wants, by the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Death Note', or anything else in this work that I did not make myself.

Fractured Death Note

Chapter five: Well, that's…one way to get someone's attention, I suppose…

The following afternoon, Soichiro Yagami and the five other officers that were with him were in L's hotel room slash base of operations for the ongoing Kira case. "Hey, Yagami," the head officer said as he walked up to Soichiro, "I just heard that Saizou Fukumuku died while trying to pursue a group of girls from the nearby junior high."

"He's dead?" Soichiro remarked as he, the other officers and even L came walking over to see what the big deal was.

Nodding once in the affirmative, the head officer said, "Apparently, he tried to chase them up the stairs of an overpass, but he slipped on the top step and fell all the way back down. His death has been ruled as an accident."

"Huh, well at least we got him," L remarked, "I can't say for certain if Mr. Fukumuku's death is somehow related to the Kira case, though. At best, I'd give it a two percent chance, and that's being generous."

"There's…something else," the head officer said, "Which is part of the reason why I figured that Yagami would be interested in hearing about this." To the group as a whole but somewhat towards Soichiro specifically, the head officer said, "The group of girls in question have recently formed a sort of club where they are trying to, and this is a quote from the report I just got, 'spread the word of their lord and savior Kira, he who punishes the naughty bad guys that are in the prisons and stuff'."

"…Aww crap," Soichiro remarked as he facepalmed, "That's the silly little cult club that my daughter Sayu belongs to at her school."

"Not only that," the head officer said, "But your daughter was among the group being chased by Saizou. As she and her friends were the ones who made the report to the police about Saizou Fukumuku, they were given the reward that was being offered for information on Saizou."

"Hmm," L remarked, humming in a curious tone. Turning to face the head officer, L continued, "Do you have a copy of the report that I can take a look at?" Obliging, the head officer handed the copy of the report that he was holding over to L. The ace detective took a quick look at the report that he was given, going over every detail.

"Hmm…" L remarked, "…Counting Yagami's daughter, the group of girls consisted of six girls total, and the reward money was split evenly amongst them. …Even a one-sixth share of that reward money is rather generous, given that it's more than what the average burger flipper here in Japan makes in a year."

As he handed the report back over to the head officer, L said, "I say we ought to put miniature surveillance cameras and wiretaps in the households of everyone on this taskforce. There's a good chance that Kira has access to police files, and the most likely people to have access to police files are the families of said police officers."

"You want to put wiretaps and surveillance cameras in all of our homes?" the younger officer nearly exclaimed, "Do you know how many human rights laws that would violate?"

Casting a glance at the yoiunger officer, L gave an indifferent shrug before saying, "I don't know. Like six?" Seeing the scowling expression on the younger officer's face, L continued, "Oh, come on. We're dealing with a killer who can kill with only a name and a face. Not only that, but since the vast majority of his known victims were criminals, he's probably some childish man-child trying to play the role of some vengeful god of justice." Turning to face the officers in the room as a whole, L continued, "That combination of power and mentality behind said power is far too dangerous to simply let it go about its business. We've got to stop it as soon as possible, and by any means necessary."

Soichiro, the head officer, the younger officer, and the other three officers all exchanged worried, resigned looks with each other. They all had the same thought going on as well; even though it was a severe violation of basic human rights, L's plan to try and root out any possibility that the Kira that they are looking for might be among either them or one of their families has a good deal of sound reasoning behind it.

"…Very well," Soichiro remarked in a resigned tone, "We'll all consent to the hidden cameras and wiretaps in our homes." Pointing at L, Soichiro added, "However, the instant that any family is cleared of any possibility of harboring Kira, that family will have all of the hidden cameras and wiretaps in their home taken out. It's bad enough that we have to sacrifice the basic human rights of our families in order to clear them of potentially harboring Kira. The last thing we need is to let a family go on being scrutinized any longer than what is absolutely necessary."

Nodding in agreement with Soichiro's point, L said, "Naturally. In fact, I will personally order the removal of hidden cameras and wiretaps in a family's home once that family is cleared of any possibility of harboring Kira. Of course, that's partly because when a house is given the cameras and wiretaps, the cameras and wiretaps will be placed all over every last room of the entire house."

"Excuse me?!" the younger officer nearly exclaimed, looking very much offended.

"We have to be thorough on this one," L remarked casually without missing a beat, "I mean, we are essentially going to be violating human rights on this one. We might as well go for broke if we're going to be doing this."

"Grr…" the younger officer grumbled, clearly annoyed that the team he is on is going to be getting up to something that not only violates basic human rights, but also has the potential to land some members of the team into some serious hot water.

* * *

Later, L, Soichiro and the other officers on the investigation team were watching some monitors displaying live recordings from some of the bugged households. In particular, L and Soichiro themselves were watching Soichiro's son Light in his (Light's) bedroom, laying on his bed as he read what can be referred to as an…adult's magazine. "I…I can't believe that my son would actually read something like that," Soichiro remarked, mildly shocked to see his son looking through a magazine of scantily clad girls in various poses.

"I'm not surprised in the least," L remarked casually as he turned to face Soichiro, "Your son is like, what, seventeen?" After Soichiro nodded twice in the affirmative, L turned back to the monitor displaying Light reading that magazine before saying, "Boys that in his age group are naturally keen on looking at stuff like that. It's just hormones at work."

"But…" Soichiro remarked, "…All of the girls in that magazine are fat."

"So, your son has a fetish," L remarked in the same casual tone that he's been using so far, "Again, it's no big whoop. Personally, I have a thing for girls that wear glasses." As Soichiro and L continued to look at the monitor that showed Light looking at that magazine, Light reached over to pull something out from under his bed. Upon seeing that his son had pulled out a box of tissues and a bottle of lotion, Soichiro quickly grabbed a remote and switched the video feed to display what was going on in his family's living room.

"We are NOT going to watch my seventeen-year-old son do _THAT_ ," Soichiro stated firmly to the ace detective sitting next to him.

…

Later that day at the Yagami residence during lunch, Light was contemplating the issue of the hidden cameras and wiretaps in his family's house. Luckily for him, he was prepared for such a possibility, what with the hidden stash of mature magazines that he has in his room serving as something to distract the people secretly spying on him.

And a good thing he can set the dates of the deaths of criminals that he offs with the Death Note ahead of time. He made sure to give himself a few weeks of wiggle room by entering a good few dozen criminals ahead of time; the C.O.D.s were as varied as possible, and the predetermined times were varied as well.

The first criminal that Light was using to give himself some wiggle room was set to die at six PM on day one, the second criminal was set to die about an hour later, the third criminal was set to die about five minutes later, the fourth criminal twelve hours later, and so on and so forth. The randomness of T.O.D.s for the criminals, as well as their varied causes of death, should keep the people trying to investigate this case guessing for a good while yet.

* * *

Sometime later, L, Soichiro and the rest of the team had removed all of the surveillance cameras and wiretaps when their efforts failed to provide them with anything. "Well, this is just fan-tucking-fastic," the second older officer muttered, "Not only did we violate the basic human rights of our own families, but we don't even have anything to show for it." Throwing his hands up into the air, the second older officer went on, "We're back to square one on this one!"

"I'll admit," L remarked, "Even I am starting to run low on ideas on what to do here. We're pretty much going to have to wait until Kira makes another big move for us to do anything."

"Hey, wait a minute," the younger officer began, getting everyone to turn and face him. Turning to face Soichiro, the younger cop continued, "Mr. Yagami, why don't we try bringing your son into the team?"

"What?" Soichiro replied, clearly sounding a mix of confused and surprised, "You mean Light?"

Nodding once in the affirmative, the younger officer continued, "I bet that if we had a fresh mind to take a look at things from a new perspective, then we might make some serious progress in the Kira case. The reason why I recommend your son is because he _did_ pretty much single-handedly solve that one case for us two years ago. And that case was by no means a slam dunk, either."

"But wait," the head officer remarked, "Wasn't Soichiro's son a suspect in the Kira case? How can we trust him?"

"Technically, I considered everyone in all of your respective families as suspects until they were cleared one by one," L remarked, "I still hold a few of them in suspicion, as a matter of fact." After eating a chocolate-coated peanut butter cup, L continued, "However, Light is not one of those who I still suspect. And I do know of his background as someone who helped with that one case from two years ago, given that I checked everyone's backgrounds while I still considered them as suspects." Turning to face Soichiro, L said, "I believe bringing your son into the team would be a good idea. However, given that you're Light's father, I'll be leaving the decision up to you."

Soichiro looked around the room seeing all of the looks he was getting. Looks that were pleading with him to say yes because at this point, the team needs any and all help it can get its hands on in order to solve the ongoing Kira case. With a resigned sigh, Soichiro said, "I'll…bring it up with my family. I'm certain that my wife will argue against the idea; after all, she thinks it's bad enough that I'm risking my life on this Kira case. She's bound to throw a hissy fit if I even bring up the idea of recruiting Light." Giving the rest of the men in the room a serious look, Soichiro added, "But if Light is willing to put his neck out there like we have, then I suppose there's no harm in trying to bring him onto the team, if only in some consultant-like capacity."

The rest of the men in the room began to cheer, aside from L, who only smiled in a calm yet satisfied manner. "…I'm certain you'll find a way to convince your wife to see things from our perspective, Soichiro," remarked the ace detective, "I only hope Light doesn't side with his mother and refuse to join the team."

* * *

Like hell Light was going to tell them no. He's been meaning to figure out a way to get some inside information on the investigation team that's been thrown together to investigate the ongoing Kira case, and now that team itself just handed him an invitation to join them. It was like a baby giving its candy away. It should go without saying that the day following the team's decision to bring in Soichiro's son, the boy himself walked in with his father.

"I-it's great to meet you all," Light remarked, stammering a bit out of nervousness. Nervousness that seem to stem from having great expectations thrusted upon him. Smiling warmly in an understanding manner, Soichiro gently laid a hand on Light's shoulder, a friendly gesture meant to convey comfort.

"It's alright, son," Soichiro remarked in a reassuring tone, "There's no need to be nervous. We just need a fresh perspective on what we're trying to figure out, and with the experience you have with solving that case from two years ago, we figured that you could provide the fresh perspective that we're looking for."

"Your father is right, Light," L said, getting Light and everyone else to turn and face him. Holding a hand out for a handshake, L said, "It's nice to meet the young detective who saved the sorry rear ends of everyone on his father's investigation team two years ago."

"Hey!" Soichiro said, clearly looking mildly annoyed.

Somewhat gingerly accepting the handshake, Light replied, "It's nice to meet you as well."

L cracked a small smile. "I think it'll be a pleasure working with you," the ace detective remarked, "Now then, I'm sure your father has given you at least some briefing on the case we're trying to solve, right?"

For the first time since arriving at the building, Light's expression gained some degree of seriousness. "…It's related to all of the Kira killings, isn't it?" Light asked.

Nodding once in the affirmative, L said, "What has your father told you so far?"

Holding a hand to his chin, Light said, "Not a whole lot that I already knew from bits and snippets I picked up from the news and various newspapers." Giving another serious look, Light continued, "From what I can tell, whoever Kira is, they must have some degree of access to police files and records about all of the criminals that have been dying, given the sheer number that have been dying left and right in the prisons."

"Hmm, yes," the head officer remarked, "We've come to that conclusion ourselves."

"Also," Light went on, "Whoever Kira is, since he or she seems to favor criminals as his or her preferred target, then that must mean that they have some very childlike sense of justice." Putting his hands on his hips, Light added, "Hell, at this point, I wouldn't be surprised if Kira ended up actually _being_ a child."

"Like…your little sister Sayu?" L suggested.

"Excuse me?!" Soichiro nearly exclaimed at L, his temper clearly rising, "How can you have the nerve to suggest that my own daughter could possibly-"

"Pfft," Light snorted as he was clearly trying to hold back laughter, the noise he was making interrupting his father in the process. Able to keep a hold of himself, Light said, "Mr. L, with all due respect to you, suggesting that my little sister Sayu could possible be this Kira person that we're looking for has got to be one of the dumbest fucking things that I have ever heard in my entire life."

"Oh?" L replied in a curious tone, said tone showing that no offence had been taken in the least, "And what makes you say that, Light?"

"Mr. L, trust me," Light began, "I know Sayu. I've known her since the day she was born. From what I was able to come up with, Kira must have some serious brainpower if he or she is able to pull of killing all of those criminals the way that they've been dropping like flies. And if there's one thing that my little sister Sayu does not have, it's brainpower." Listing things off of his fingertips, Light said, "She's a fourteen-year-old girl in junior high who still has an imaginary friend. She's afraid that the boys at her school will find out that girls can poop."

"We all have our quirks," L remarked dryly without missing a beat.

"Sayu thinks that the white symbol of a walking man in traffic lights is a tiny man trapped in the traffic lights," Light said as he went on, "She thinks that Global Warming can be solved if everyone turns on their air conditioners to cool down the earth, and she thinks Santa Claus is real while the IRS is just a myth."

"Some of the greatest minds of all time," L replied, "Both good and evil, have been known to be rather eccentric."

Giving the ace detective a rather dry look, Light said in an unamused monotone, "Sayu thinks that _Teen Titans Go!_ is a better animated show than _Star Vs. the forces of Evil_ , _Steven Universe_ and _The Loud House_ combined."

At that, L not only went silent, but his eyes widened a bit, as if what he had just been told was a rather big bombshell. "D…does your little sister have some severe form of mental problem that cannot be gauged by current science?" L asked, clearly looking shocked.

"Probably, but that's not the point that I'm trying to make here," Light replied with something of a shrug, "The point that I'm trying to make is that there is no fucking way that Sayu can be Kira. Hell, she's less likely to be Kira than my dad's next bowel movement, for fuck's sake."

L looked like he was considering Light's words for a few moments. After about a minute of thought, L turned to face Soichiro. "…Good news, Soichiro," L said, "We can safely eliminate your daughter as a suspect in the Kira case. The fact that she thinks so highly of a hot train wreck the likes of _Teen Titans Go!_ is proof enough of her innocence."

"I…see…" Soichiro remarked, looking relieved that one of his children has just been cleared.

As the rest of the men in the room began to congratulate Soichiro on Sayu being cleared as a suspect in the Kira case, Light gently shook his head in a disappointed manner. "… _I_ ' _m up to my tits in morons_ ," Light thought with some mild degree of disappointment, " _I can_ ' _t believe that I was even worried in the first_ -"

"You aren't going to believe this!" another officer who was part of L's team exclaimed suddenly as he ran into the room, getting everyone's attention in the process while interrupting Light's trail of thought.

"Alright, alright, alright," L said as he tried to get the officer to calm down, "Where's the fire?"

"Turn on the TV and change the channel to the Sakura news channel," the excited officer replied. Doing as the excited officer said, L turned on the TV and changed it to the specified channel. When he did, L and everyone else in the room saw to their shock that the news anchor sitting at the desk was laying face down on the table dead, some fixture from overhead having fallen down and hit his head really, really hard.

"…Have some men bring in multiple TVs," L instructed the others in the room, "We need to see what's going on here!" The other men went about doing as L said. Even Light, a bit alarmed to see what happened to the one man on the Sakura news channel, wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on.

* * *

A few moments later, a number of TVs were in the room, all on different channels. On all of those channels, live footage was showing either dead people being removed or people dying live on TV. In hindsight, that nature guy should not have been that close to a _fucking bear_ , which are vicious bloodthirsty murder machines. As L and the rest of his team looked at what was going on, all of them grew concerned.

"How…" the second older officer said, "…How can all of this be happening?! Are these related to the Kira case?"

"I highly doubt that, sir," Light remarked, getting all of the others in the room to turn to face him. Of course, Light knew full well that none of these were related to the Kira case; after all, Light himself is the Kira that they're looking for (not that any of them had to know that, of course). Gesturing to the TVs in front of everyone, Light said, "Kira's known victims have all been criminals. The worst offence that I've seen done by any of the people we've just seen die live on TV was the game show host who thought it was a good idea to wear a hot pink suit." With a gentle shake of his head, Light continued, "There's no way that-"

"Hey, everyone!" the younger officer said, interrupting Light in the process, "Shut up and look to the TV that's on the Sakura news channel!" Everyone did as the younger officer said; L even took the liberty of turning the volumes down on all of the other TVs. When that was done, all of the guys in the room saw the word 'Kira' on the screen for the Sakura news channel TV. The word 'Kira' was written in fancy letters in a vein similar to L's fancy letter 'L' on the screen of that laptop that Watari was carrying around.

"Greetings, citizens of Japan," a voice altered by some voice altering computer program said, "I am Kira. If you have seen the people on the specified channels I mentioned earlier die, then you now have proof of both who I am and of my power."

" _What the fuck is this_?" Light thought, " _Another person claiming to be Kira_? _And from the looks of it_ , _I_ ' _d say that they most likely have their own Death Note_. _Oh shit_ , _this is really fucking bad_. _This can REALLY screw things up if I let it go alone for too long_."

"I'm going to have to ask that the police and everyone else that's been trying to investigate me stop what the fuck they're doing," the altered voice claiming to be Kira said as it was being aired on the Sakura news channel, "I'm trying to create an ideal world that is free of any and all criminals and evil here. The last thing that I need right now is for people to try to get all up in my grill, especially people that I'm trying to work with. Good day." With that, the broadcast from 'Kira' was ended.

As things began to settle down on the Sakura news channel, everyone in the room with L began to look around. "…Well, well, well," L said, seemingly amused, "It looks like Kira has just made the move that we were hoping for."

"What are you talking about?" the second older officer said as he turned to face L.

Giving the notion a bit of thought, L said, "…Actually, I don't believe that this _is_ Kira, or at the very least the Kira that we've been trying to track down for the past couple of weeks." This revelation of L's caught the attention of everyone else in the room. Light especially, although the ace high school student didn't show it.

"What are you talking about, L?" Soichiro asked.

Looking at everyone else in the room as a whole, L said, "I believe that we may be dealing with a _second_ Kira here."

"A _SECOND_ KIRA?!" the rest of the men all exclaimed in shocked unison.

Nodding once in the affirmative, L said, "This second Kira's victims do not fit the general profile of the first Kira's preferred victims. If anything, I'd say that this second Kira killed those people on live TV in a way so as to get the attention of the first Kira, most likely because the second Kira wants to work with the first Kira."

"If two Kiras, both of which are capable of killing to such a degree, end up joining forces," the head officer said, "It could spell disaster for Japan, if not the whole fucking world."

"What do we do?" the younger officer asked. Everyone else in the room wore looks of worried concern on their faces. Even L himself, normally unflappable, could not help but looked like a major disaster had just been dropped on everyone. However, Light looked like he had just come up with an idea that could save everyone.

END, CHAPTER FIVE

Author's notes:

Well, this chapter went on for quite a bit longer than I had originally anticipated. Anywho, the next chapter will see the response of L's team to what the second Kira has done in this chpter. The next chapter will also see the appearance of a certain someone. If you're familiar with the series proper, then you have at least some idea of what to expect next. At least a little. Oh, and before I forget, here are a few more of the rules for the Death Note in this setting. I'll give you four this time;

 _Rule number eight: Even Shinigami, those who originally own the book, have no fucking clue about the extent of the book's limits. Have fun exploring that!_

 _Rule number nine: You can write the cause of death and/or details of death before writing a victim's name, but you have about nineteen days (by human standards) to fill in a victim's name for that cause of death. Don't be an idiot and forget._

 _Rule number ten: Suicide is considered as a valid cause of death, given that, in theory, all humans are thought to be able to kill themselves. To that end, suicide is something that an individual can be reasonably assumed to do. Suicide is not limited to crazed cultists, you moron._

 _Rule number eleven: 'Attacked by an animal' is ALSO considered to be a valid cause of death, as a human can die if he or she is attacked by an animal. However, it'd be a good idea to specify_ what _animal kills the victim; this one time, someone wrote for a victim to die from 'attacked by an animal' but didn't specify what animal would kill the victim, so it ended up being the closest animal at the time, which was a hamster. …Yeah, that one was tough to explain to the higher ups. So yeah, please remember to specify what animal kills the victim. Also, you should keep in mind that Hamsters are complete fucking monsters._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Death Note', or anything else in this work that I did not make myself.

Fractured Death Note

Chapter six: Now that I think about it, I can see why she's such a nice character

The evening following the night where the supposed second Kira made their move, L's team trying to investigate the Kira case set it up so that they could try to contact this second Kira. They produced a message similar to the one from the second Kira; claiming to be the original Kira, the person in the video, their own voice altered, would tell the second Kira to stop killing so indiscriminately, and to wait for further instructions.

L had Soichiro Yagami's son, Light, who was brought into the team in a consultant-type capacity, act as the fake Kira for the message. This is somewhat ironic, given that Light himself, using the Death Note he picked up, was in fact the original Kira that L and his team are trying to track down. "Do you really think this will work?" the younger officer on the team asked as he and everyone else watched on the TV as their message to the second Kira was being broadcast.

"If Mr. L's theory about this second Kira wanting to work with the first is true, then this plan has a shot at working," Light replied.

"Please, just call me L," L remarked as he turned to face Light, "Calling me 'Mr.' makes me feel a little old."

"Oh, sorry," Light replied in a somewhat embarrassed tone. After a minute or so, the message that L's team threw together finished playing. When that happened, the head officer turned off the TV and everyone turned to face each other.

"And now we play the waiting game," L said to everyone in the room. L then picked up a phone, made a quick call for room service, and a few moments later, Watari, not wearing his disguise and revealed to actually be an old man butler, came into the room pushing a serving cart loaded with various sweets, mostly of the baked goods variety. There was also a tea pot and a dish full of sugar cubes. Gesturing to the cart that Watari just pushed in, L said to everyone in the room in an offering tone, "Cake, anyone?"

* * *

The following morning, Light was walking with Soichiro through the hotel lobby on the hotel's ground floor. "I swear," Light remarked to his dad, "I consumed so much sugar last night, I'm forty-two percent sure that I'll develop type-two diabetes."

"Well he was insistent that we all finish everything that was prepared," Soichiro replied in a tone that agreed with that of his son's, "Although I feel like hitting the gym as soon as I can." Light nodded in agreement with his father as the two Yagami men entered an elevator to head up to the top floor of the hotel.

…

When Light and Soichiro entered L's room, they saw that L and everyone else on the team was already there. The looks on the faces of the other men caught the attention of the Yagami men. "Where's the fire?" Soichiro asked.

"The second Kira just sent another message to the same station that broadcast their first message," the younger officer explained, "You guys got to see it. We were able to get a copy of the recording." Light and his dad both turned to face the tv as the younger officer turned it on so that everyone in the room could watch the second Kira's response to their message from the previous night.

"OMG, thank you for responding to me, Kira!" the second Kira's voice said in it's altered form, "I know! We should, like, totally work together! Oh, I can't wait to meet you! I wonder what color your notebook will be. Mine's dark gray."

" _WHAT_?!" Light exclaimed in his mind, " _So not only does this second Kira REALLY have a Death Note_ , _but they_ ' _re so forward about having it_?! _Is this second Kira even more of a raging dumbass than my little sister_?!"

"Hey, where do you think we should meet up?" the second Kira's message video continued, "I really want to meet up with you so we can start working together! I also want to see what your Shinigami looks like!"

" _Holy shit_ , _this second Kira really IS more of a raging dumbass than Sayu_!" Light exclaimed in his mind, " _First they mention the Death Note so casually_ , _and now they mention Shinigami as well_! _I_ ' _d ask what else they_ ' _re dumb enough to bring up_ , _but I have a very strong feeling that doing that would actually jinx things_! _The LAST thing I need to do right now is to fucking tempt fate_ , _for crying out loud_!"

After the message was over, the younger officer turned off the TV, and everyone in the room turned to face each other. "…What was that bit about the note book about?" the second older officer asked, "And what the hell is a Shinigami? Is that, like, a Pokémon or something?"

"Shinigamis are Japanese death gods, dumbass," L remarked as he turned to face the second older officer, "And from what I figure after seeing the second Kira's response to our fake Kira's message, both 'notebook' and 'Shinigami' must be lingo used by the Kiras when they carry out their dark work of killing people."

"So…what do we do?" Soichiro asked, looking around at L, Light, and the other five officers in the room. All was silent for a few moments until Light spoke up.

"…We set a trap," Light replied.

* * *

Light's idea to send a video message telling the second Kira to meet in a certain area worked; the second Kira bought it hook, line and sinker. Light, with a group of friends of his from school, would go to that area to scout things out. However, what Light's friends didn't know was that flying overhead of them was Light's Shinigami roommate Ryuk, in his true form.

Light knew that Shinigami were supposed to keep close to the human who picked up the Death Note that they dropped in the human world; this should apply to the second Kira as well. Since Light was in the group and Ryuk was flying overhead of the group as a whole, Light figured that the second Kira's Shinigami, should they spot the group that Light was in, would have no way of figuring out which human Ryuk was attached to; Light thought that his plan was flawless

So, as one can imagine, when he got a certain visitor to his family's house the following afternoon, he wasn't as prepared as he would have liked to have been.

…

Light was sitting at his family's dining table, enjoying an afternoon mug of coffee while his little sister Sayu was watching TV in the living room, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get that," Sayu said as she quickly got up and ran to the front door. A few seconds later, Sayu called out, "Hey Light, there's a girl here asking for you! She says her name is Yuri!"

"Oh, my date from the trip to Space Land," Light remarked as he got up and walked over to the front door. Yuri was dressed in a more casual outfit consisting of a yellow t-shirt worn over a white long-sleeved shirt, a pair of tan cargo shorts, socks and white sneakers. She also had a messenger bag, its strap over her right shoulder while the bag itself was over her left hip

"Sorry about dropping in like this so randomly, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan," Yuri remarked, "But something came up that I, like, really need to talk to you about. Privately, if you don't mind."

"Oh, my goodness!" Sayu exclaimed at Yuri in a shocked tone as she covered her mouth with her hands, "You want my brother to do naughty things to your butt!"

"No, Sayu," Light remarked in a mildly annoyed tone, "Yuri does not want me to do naughty things to her butt."

"That's actually something that I would like for Light-kun-sama-dono-chan to do at some point, but it can wait until later," Yuri said. Turning to face Light, Yuri said, "But seriously. I really need to talk to you about something." Light could sense the urgency in Yuri's tone, so he figured that it wouldn't hurt to hear the girl out. Nodding once to Yuri in an understanding manner, Light gestured for her to follow him up to his room.

* * *

With just Light, Yuri and Ryuk (who had apparently finished eating his pear) in Light's bedroom, Light closed the door and turned to face Yuri. "Well, we're alone now," Light began in a curious tone, "So, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" In response, Yuri opened her messenger bag and pulled out something that made Light's eyes widen with shock.

A Death Note.

"I need you to touch this so you can see my new bestie," Yuri explained, "She can help me fill you in on everything." Light, slowly calming down as he began to process everything, reached forward gingerly and touched Yuri's Death Note. When he did, he instantly saw someone who looked strikingly like Velma Dinkley from the _Scooby Doo_ series pop into existence, except that this Velma had a sign that said 'Shinigami' hanging around her neck, similar to the sign that Ryuk had hanging around his neck.

Gesturing to the spontaneous Velma, Yuri said, "Light-kun-sama-dono-chan, this is Rem, my new bestie."

"Greetings, human male," the Shinigami identified as Rem said as she held up a hand in a gesture of greeting to Light, "I believe that it would be a good idea for you to let Yuri touch your Death Note so that she can see Ryuk."

"I'll ask about how you know Ryuk later," Light said as he took out his wallet, removed a small bit of paper from the wallet, and poked it against Yuri's hand. When Light did that, Yuri spotted Ryuk sitting on Light's bed.

"Oh, hello there," Yuri said upon seeing Ryuk.

Raising a hand in a gesture of greeting similar to the one Rem just did, Ryuk replied, "'Sup."

"Can…can I ask why you took that form, Rem?" Light asked, "I mean, Ryuk did explain to me that it's less stressful on a Shinigami if they take on a basic human form, but why that form specifically?"

"I chose this form because I did not want to appear frightening to Yuri until she was comfortable enough with me," Rem explained, "I saw an episode of that _Scooby Doo_ cartoon, and it all looked harmless enough to me, so I figured that basing my human form off of the character that is known as Shaggy would help Yuri feel more at ease."

"Shaggy?" Light repeated in a confused tone, "Umm, I'd hate to burst your bubble Rem, but you didn't take the form of Shaggy. You took the form of Velma."

"…" Rem began, "…Fuck!" With a resigned sigh, Rem said, "Whatever. It's too late to change things now."

"I see," Light said. Turning to face Yuri, Light continued, "So, I take it that you saw me while I was hanging with my friends yesterday?"

"Mmm hmm," Yuri replied with a nod in the affirmative, "I didn't see Ryuk but Rem did."

"And how did you come to the conclusion that Ryuk was tagging along behind me?" Light asked.

"I made the deal for the Shinigami eyes," Yuri explained, "Of everyone in the group you were in, you were the only one whose lifespan I couldn't see. That really clued me in that you had to be Kira, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan."

"Wait a minute," Light interrupted in a tone that sounded mildly shocked, "You made the deal for the Shinigami eyes?! You do realize that doing that cut your remaining lifespan in half, don't you, Yuri?"

"That actually isn't much of an issue," Rem remarked, getting Light and Ryuk to turn to face here, "You see, here's the story…"

(FLASHBACK)

In the Shinigami realm, Rem was walking around in her true form; a tall, mostly skeletal in appearance body that that long arms which resembled spinal cords. There was light purple shading on her lips, various face markings, and the frosted tips of her hair. She wore two gold hoop earrings, one on each ear, and her right eye was covered with a white cloth bandage that wrapped around her head (the wrapping went under Rem's hair).

As Rem walked, she came across another Shinigami, this one somewhat small compared to Shinigami such as Ryuk and Rem herself. This somewhat smaller Shinigami looked like a patchwork doll that was made with bits of variously colored cloth, looked to be somewhat poorly stitched together, and had only one eye, despite having two eye sockets. This smaller Shinigami was watching some sort of image on a conjured circle of some kind.

"…What the hell are you doing, Gelus?" Rem asked the smaller Shinigami, who is apparently named Gelus.

"I'm watching that human girl again," Gelus remarked, never turning to face Rem.

"Oh, you mean that Yuri girl?" Rem said, "Well, that's no surprise there." Gelus never turned to face Rem, never even moved in the slightest. "…Okay, what's going on?" Rem asked, "I know you like watching that girl, but even this is rather intense."

"…Yuri is fated to die today," Gelus explained calmly, drawing the barest hint of shock out of Rem, "I want to keep watching her until it's her time."

"…I see…" Rem replied. She took a position of standing behind Gelus as she joined him in watching Yuri, who was walking alone at night. Rem wasn't interested in Yuri like Gelus, but what the female Shinigami wanted to know was what made Gelus like Yuri so much. Rem joined Gelus in watching Yuri's final moments out of a need to satisfy her itching curiosity.

A few minutes into the two Shinigami watching Yuri, they saw when a man came out from around a corner, wielding a knife. "…I see," Rem remarked in a casual tone, sounding like someone who just understood something, "So that's how the human girl is fated to-" Rem stopped short when, out of the corner of her vision, she saw that Gelus was writing something in his Death Note. "…Gelus," Rem began in a tone of cautious worry, "Don't tell me that you-"

Rem stopped short when, looking over to the image that showed what was going on with Yuri, the man who was set to kill Yuri was tackled to the ground by a large dog which proceeded to maul him to death; as the dog was focused on the man, Yuri turned around and ran away. Looking back to Gelus, Rem saw that he was starting to disappear into dust.

"…Rem," Gelus said, "I don't feel so good." Gelus then completely collapsed into a pile of sand; this was a sign that a Shinigami had died. All that remained of the late Gelus was his Death Note, along with the pen that he used to write his final entry into the Death Note. Picking up Gelus's Death Note, Rem saw that the late Shinigami had, in fact, written the name of Yuri's would-be killer in it; Rem also saw that Gelus had taken the liberty of making Yuri Death Note-proof, even though that wouldn't stop her from dying today, as it was the day that she was fated to die.

"The fact that Gelus would go this far…" Rem remarked to herself, "…Why would he do this, even for a human he had pretty much fallen in love with? This warrants investigation."

(FLASHBACK OVER)

"…So yeah," Rem said as she finished up her story in Light's bedroom, "Gelus, due to falling in love with Yuri, wrote the name of the person who was destined to kill her in his Death Note before said killer could take Yuri's life. This resulted in the death of Yuri's would-be killer, the saving of Yuri's life, and the death of Gelus."

"I already know since she told me this story before," Yuri said to Light, "But it's still so sweet that someone would go that far for me." Laying a hand over her chest in a gesture that conveyed being touched on an emotional level, Yuri continued, "It gets me right here every time."

"I see," Light remarked, then to Rem specifically, Light continued, "So Shinigami are capable of dying. But this still doesn't explain why you said it isn't all that big a deal that Yuri made the deal for the Shinigami eyes. I mean, she lost half of her remaining lifespan."

"What Gelus did, killing Yuri's would-be killer before Yuri could meet her fated end, had in effect extended Yuri's life," Rem explained, "That is a big no-no that Shinigami are never supposed to do. We are beings of death, not beings of life, so extending a human's life as opposed to taking it will result in a Shinigami's death."

"Wait a minute," Light said in a mildly confused tone, "I thought that the only three things that Shinigami weren't allowed to do was kill a human with anything other than a Death Note, star in poorly made live-action shows that are exclusive to some sort of video streaming service and dis _Steven Universe_ , that last one especially."

"Shinigami don't do any of those three things because they would piss off the Shinigami Queen, and that's a mess that a lot of us just don't ever want to have to deal with" Ryuk explained, "Shinigami don't do what Gelus apparently did because it would result in our death."

"And you never told me about why Shinigami don't do what that Gelus fellow did because…" Light said as he trailed off in a manner that showed he expected to be filled in.

With a shrug, Ryuk replied, "I honestly figured that it would never come up. Sorry."

"Alright," Light said. Turning back to face Rem, Light said, "And how does all of this relate to Yuri having made the deal for the Shinigami eyes?"

"When a Shinigami dies due to stopping a human from meeting his or her fated end, like what Gelus did to save Yuri's life," Rem began to explain, "The lifespan of the Shinigami in question is transferred to the human that they saved from the fated end. So even with Yuri having made the deal for the Shinigami eyes, she's still got a very considerable amount of time left." With an affirmative nod, Rem added, "She'll outlive the longest-lived human in history by a very vast amount, that's for sure. It might even catch people's attention when she enters century number three of her life."

"Yuri's going to see her three-hundredth birthday?!" Light nearly exclaimed.

"And many, MANY more after that," Rem remarked, "You know, it's surprising how long she's set to live now, thanks to inheriting Gelus's remaining lifespan. I was under the impression that Gelus wasn't all that active of a writer in his Death Note, only writing when he needed to in order to keep himself alive."

"I see…" Light said. Turning to face Yuri, Light said, "So, Yuri. You're the one who killed all those people on the various TV shows a few days ago."

Nodding in the affirmative, Yuri continued, "One of the criminals that Kira killed was a man who murdered my grandmother but he was acquitted by the courts. I was really upset that the bastard got off scot free. But then Kira killed the man who killed my grandmother. I was so happy that Kira avenged my grandmother that I wanted to do what I could to thank and or help and or support Kira. So, when I met up with Rem and she gave me Gelus's old Death Note, I knew what I had to do." Walking up to Light, Yuri wrapped her arms around Light's left arm and snuggled against his left shoulder.

"But I never would have ever even guessed that _you_ were Kira, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan," Yuri continued, "This is, like, a super-awesome bonus that I wasn't counting on!"

"I see," Light remarked. Managing to slip out from Yuri's grasp, Light said, "Look, just as you're surprised that I'm Kira, I'm surprised that you're the second Kira. I don't mind the idea of actually working with you. In fact, if the two of us join forces, then there's no telling what we'd be capable of."

"You want me to join forces with you?" Yuri asked, sounding a mix of hopeful and happy.

"Yes, I do," Light replied.

"Okay, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan," Yuri said, "But there's just one thing I want from you in return."

"…Oh?" Light replied, "And what is that?"

Pointing right at Light's face, Yuri said, "I want you to make me your girlfriend."

"…That shouldn't be too difficult to pull off," Light remarked, "I mean, a few of my friends and my mother are all already under the impression that you're already my girlfriend because of our little trip to Space Land that we took, so just telling people that the two of us are officially an item won't arouse anyone's suspicion."

"Yay!" Yuri cheered as she jumped up and down.

"However, I do feel the need to lay out a few ground rules," Light remarked, making Yuri stop.

"…You want me let you inspect my panties when and where you see fit?" Yuri half asked half guessed.

"What? No," Light replied, "I was actually aiming more towards ground rules concerning the use of our Death Notes."

"Oh," Yuri replied, sounding mildly embarrassed.

"First off, there's the fact that Kira is supposed to have a reputation for going after criminals," Light remarked, "Now, I understand that you only went after those people on live TV because you wanted my attention, but none of them were actual criminals. On a matter of principle, killing those people was a big no-no."

"I'm sorry," Yuri remarked, sounding ashamed.

With a sigh, Light said, "Well, now that we're working together, we can avoid trouble like that. Now, the second issue is that this business with the Death Notes is supposed to be our little secret. The fact that you mentioned both the Death Notes, albeit in a vague form, and Shinigami on live TV was kind of a reckless thing to do."

"Oops!" Yuri said, clearly looking embarrassed.

"Just remember that from now on, stuff concerning the Death Note is supposed to be on a need-to-know basis," Light said, "Alright?" Yuri enthusiastically nodded in agreement. "Good," Light said, "There's a third thing that I should bring up."

"What is it?" Yuri asked, a curious look on her face.

"I was actually brought into the team that was thrown together to investigate the Kira case," Light explained, "In a consultant-like capacity. That being said, I won't have as much time to write the names of criminals in my Death Note." Pointing to Yuri, Light continued, "That's where you come in, Yuri. While I'm doing that work, you can write the names of criminals in your Death Note. Just remember to make the causes of death and times of death as varied as possible, so as to make it as difficult as possible for the people on the team I was brought into to investigate the Kira case."

Giving Light a playful salute, Yuri said, "You can count on me, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan!"

"Excellent," Light said as clapped his hands together, "Well, I'd say that this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship. In fact, I feel like celebrating."

"Wanna grab lunch at Burrito Hut?" Yuri suggested, "I hear that they finally cleaned up the issue over at the nearby Burrito Hut."

Nodding in agreement, Light said, "Yeah, that's actually a pretty good idea. I never did get that burrito with cheese that I've been craving."

"Oh, speaking of cravings," Ryuk said. Turning to face Rem, Ryuk continued, "Dude, there are these things here in the human world called pears, and they are fucking amazing."

"Really?" Rem replied.

With a nod in the affirmative, Ryuk said, "Hells yes. In fact, they are so awesome, that I think that I'm actually addicted to them like a human can be addicted to cigarettes and alcohol."

" _Pears are Shinigami drugs_?" Light thought in a mildly confused tone as he and everyone else in his room geared up for a little excursion into town. And so, with a surprising new ally on his side, Light's plans for cleansing the world of its criminal element was one step closer to fruition.

END, CHAPTER SIX

Author's notes:

I know that it's unexpected, and that's part of the reason why I did away entirely with the character of Misa, giving her role to Yuri, Light's date from the Space Land trip. Anywho, the next chapter will see (one of) the first major deviation(s) from the original plot of the series proper. I have no doubt in mind that what I have planned will piss off a lot of diehard Death Note fans. …But then again, that's a risk that I've been taking ever since I published the first chapter of this story. So, at this point, I figure that it's best to just go for broke.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Death Note', or anything else in this work that I did not make myself.

Fractured Death Note

Chapter seven: It'll be a lot less of an emotional punch here than it was in the series proper

Light Yagami, who had recently come into possession of a killer note book called a Death Note, was currently making his way back from the nearby Burrito Hut with his now official girlfriend Yuri, who had also recently obtained a Death Note. Following behind the two teenagers were their respective Shinigami friends, Ryuk and Rem, both of which were in human forms. "Can you believe it?!" Light exclaimed, "They were out of the burrito with cheese! Am I ever going to be able to satisfy my craving?!"

"Don't worry, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan," Yuri remarked, "I'm certain that you'll eventually get the burrito with cheese that you're aching for, or my name isn't Yuri Pembroke."

Arching an eyebrow in a manner that conveyed piqued curiosity, Light said, "Your last name is Pembroke? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, a lot of people don't seem to realize that I have a last name, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan," Yuri replied, "Much less one that doesn't really sound all that Japanese."

"Speaking of last names," Light began, "I realized a rather unfortunate truth of my family's name a short while ago."

"…That 'Yagami' spelled backwards is 'I am gay'?" Yuri half asked half guessed.

"Well, there's that," Light remarked, "But I was actually going to go on about how apparently, the history of my family's name got started about ninety years ago in a small town here in Japan called Harrisville. You see, my great-grandfather Brutus, who was eleven at the time, was supposedly something of a local bully, especially with how he enjoyed harassing this asthmatic boy by the name of-"

Light was cut off when he heard the voice of the younger officer from L's team call out to him. Looking around, Light eventually spotted the younger officer, who came running over to him. "Light," the younger officer began, "Boy, am I glad to see you! Anywho, L asked me to find you because some new evidence connected to the Kira case has just been uncovered, and he wants to get your opinion on it."

"Aww, but I'm still on my date with Light-kun-sama-dono-chan!" Yuri complained.

Turning to face Yuri, the younger officer said, "Date? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Matsuda," Light said to the younger officer while gesturing to Yuri, "This is my girlfriend Yuri. We were just getting back from having lunch over at Burrito Hut."

"Oh, so that's what's going on here," the younger officer, apparently named Matsuda, said in a sly tone as he playfully nudged Light's arm with his elbow, "My, you never told me that you were such a lady's man, Light."

"Oh, come on, Matsuda, enough with the teasing," Light replied, a bit of a laugh in his tone. Calming down a bit, Light continued, "Now, you said something about a meeting that L is calling because of new evidence?"

With a nod in the affirmative, Matsuda replied, "Yeah. Apparently, the number of prisoners dying in prisons all over Japan has skyrocketed. L believes that not only is the theory about there being a second Kira is correct, but that the two Kiras have joined forces. Double the Kiras means double the prisoner deaths."

"Yes, that's a good theory," Light remarked with a mild nod of agreement, "Or, maybe there's still only one Kira, and he or she has decided to step their game up into overdrive."

"…Wow, I don't think anyone else on the team has even considered that idea," Matsuda remarked, his tone clearly showing amazement with Light's thinking ability, "No wonder you were brought into the team in a consultant-like capacity."

With a mildly amused smile, Light replied, "Aside from L and possibly myself, you're probably the only person on the team who isn't a complete moron, Matsuda." Giving the young officer a pat on the right shoulder, Light continued, "Anywho, we ought to get going. It won't do to keep L waiting, after all."

"Aww," Yuri remarked in a pouting tone, "Does this mean that we have to cut our date short, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan?"

"I'm afraid so, Yuri," Light replied in an apologetic tone, "However, I should be free all of next Saturday, so I think it would be safe to pick things up there."

Instantly perking up a bit, Yuri replied, "Alright, I'll see you next Saturday!" With a nod, the two teenagers parted ways, Light to go with Matsuda to see L, and Yuri to go home and imagine things she'd let Light do to her, things that were not all that appropriate to talk about in front of small kids.

* * *

Light's time that day with the team investigating the Kira case was more or less the usual deal that the gifted high school student has come to expect at this point. Granted, seeing Rem in her human form pop in, look at L firmly for a bit then pop right back out did take Light by surprise, but it wasn't any surprise that anyone on the team noticed. After the day was done, Light, with his father Soichiro, decided to head back home.

When the two Yagami men walked in, they saw that Mrs. Yagami and Sayu were entertaining a guest, that being Light's (now official) girlfriend Yuri. "Oh, Yuri," Light greeted in a surprised tone, "Is there something the matter?"

"Something in our math work at school has me really confused, and I was wondering if you could help me," Yuri replied, a hint of embarrassment in her tone, "I'm sorry that I dropped in like this just to use that brain of yours, but I'm really stuck."

With a bit of an amused chuckle, Soichiro said, "Well then, young lady, you could not have picked a better person to help you than my son Light." After Soichiro spoke his bit, Yuri just starred at him for a few seconds. This caught the attention of the older Yagami man. "Is…is there something the matter, young lady?" Soichiro asked.

"You have a moustache!" Yuri remarked in a surprised tone as she pointed at Soichiro.

"I know!" Sayu remarked in a tone that showed she agreed with Yuri one-hundred percent, "Weird, isn't it?"

"I think it's time I help Yuri with her math!" Light said as he quickly walked over to Yuri and led her out of the dining room area and up the stairs to his room.

* * *

When Light led Yuri into his bedroom and closed the door behind him, Light saw that Ryuk and Rem, both in their respective human forms, were watching TV. The volume was muted, but luckily for the Shinigami, they had subtitles on. "…I'm assuming that your and Rem's visit has to do with Rem appearing at the headquarters of the Kira investigation team earlier, doesn't it?" Light asked as he turned to face Yuri.

Nodding a few times in the affirmative, Yuri said, "L is the super detective person who's trying to find out who Kira is, right?"

"Yes," Light replied.

"And if he succeeds, then we'll be in a lot of trouble, right?" Yuri continued.

"Yes," Light remarked, "It's part of why I'm on the team, trying to slow things down." With a look of consideration on his face, Light added, "But given how incompetent the rest of the team aside from L, myself and Matsuda is, I don't think I honestly have to even bother."

"Well, I figured that I'd help hedge our bets," Yuri explained, "That's part of where Rem comes in." At that cue, Rem got up from where she sat on Light's bed.

"I went over to where you and those other humans were meeting," Rem began to explain, "And I kept looking around until I saw the human everyone constantly referred to as L. I saw his true name, so after committing it to memory, I returned to Yuri, who did a quick search on him on the internet. As it turns out, L, or as he is truly known as L Lawliet, was raised at a place called the Wammy House, an orphanage founded by one Quillsh Wammy. This 'Wammy House' has made some of the best detective minds in the world, including L Lawliet and a number of others. In fact, one of the Wammy House's functions is to produce heirs to the title of L."

"So…there could be more brilliant detective minds than just L himself?" Light asked, "That's a scary thought."

"I know," Rem replied, "That's why, after Yuri and I discussed things, we decided to take some measures to ensure that L, his fellows from the Wammy House and the Wammy House itself will never be a threat."

…

Over at the headquarters where L and Watari were still at even though everyone else had gone home, Watari just got off the phone and walked over to L. "L, I have just received some bad news," Watari said, "The Wammy House has just been destroyed by an accidental fire."

"What?" L said, a hint of noticeable amount of shock in his tone. L was currently putting more sugar cubes in a cup of tea than what would really be necessary; L paused as he held a sugar cube over the tea, and in his shock upon hearing the news, he dropped the sugar cube into the tea without even realizing it.

"Furthermore," Watari continued, "Everyone at the Wammy House perished in the fire. Near, Mello, Matt…you name them, and they perished in that fire."

"This…this can't be true," L said as he got up from where he sat, the sheer weight of the news taking him by surprise.

"Unfortunately, it is," Watari replied, "Although the Wammy House can be rebuilt, nothing can ever replace the-" Watari was cut off when a food cart came through the (currently open) door to the room, with the person who was pushing the cart screaming for people to get out of the way. Unfortunately, Watari didn't get out of the way, and as such, he was hit by the cart. The cart didn't hit him all that hard, but the surprise of being hit by the cart made Watari stumble back a bit until he accidentally fell out of an open window. The headquarters of the Kira investigation team was located all the way on the top floor of a building that was a good twenty stories tall. As such, Watari ended up falling to his death.

"Shit!" L exclaimed as he ran out of the room he was in, took an elevator to the ground floor, ran out of the building, and saw where horrified onlookers began to gather around the remains of Watari. "Hey, hey, hey!" L snapped at the onlookers, "Get out of the way! This is a crime scene you're looking at!"

…

The short person previously identified as Birdbrain, his orange hair sticking up like broom bristles, was driving the Volkswagen van that his friend owned, even thought Birdbrain had said that his friend didn't allow him to drive the Volkswagen van. As he drove, Birdbrain was even singing a little song to himself.

"Going fast makes me feel alive," Birdbrain sang as he drove his friend's Volkswagen van without permission or consent, "My heart beats in Hyper-" Birdbrain stopped short in his singing as he saw someone come running out in front of him. Stomping down on the breaks as hard and fast as he could, Birdbrain screamed in a somewhat panicked tone, "Out of the way, asshole!"

Unfortunately, Birdbrain stopped too late; as such, he rammed the guy who came running out in front of his path, not even realizing that Birdbrain was getting close. The guy who ran out into Birdbrain's path was hit with such force that he was sent flying a bit, up until he slammed into another vehicle that was parked nearby. As the guy limply fell onto the ground after hitting the parked vehicle, Birdbrain parked, got out of the Volkswagen van, and came running out.

"Everyone saw that the guy just ran out in front of me, right?" Birdbrain said, "I was trying to stop, but that guy didn't even seem to know I was even coming! The fuck is even going on here, anyway?"

"Some old dude fell out of a window on the top floor of that really tall building behind us," a rather slim older woman said as she jerked a thumb behind her, a short while later, that guy you just hit came running out saying that this is a crime scene or something and that we should back away or whatever."

"But…but you guys know I wasn't actually trying to hit the guy that I hit, right?" Birdbrain asked, his tone clearly sounding worried.

"Yeah, I could tell that the guy you hit ran out without even looking anywhere," one guy remarked, "He shouldn't have been so hasty in getting out." With a shrug, the guy said, "It's his own dam fault that you accidentally hit him." Birdbrain then breathed a sigh or relief, glad that this was clearly an accident. He did not want to get into any trouble.

…

Back in Light's bedroom, Rem said, "Yeah, I wrote 'dies in a fire at the Wammy house' for every last person living at the Wammy House. I wrote the causes of death first, then I entered names in front of each cause. Hoo boy, you won't believe how many times I had to write the same exact cause of death!"

"It's also amazing that Rem can go to and come back from England so quickly," Yuri remarked.

"You…you killed every last person who could have been a potential successor to L," Light said, not quite believing what he was just told.

"I also killed L himself, as well as that Watari guy that was also with him," Rem remarked, "This way, there is no super detective trying to figure out who Kira really is, and there will likewise be no successor to his title. Now you and Yuri can do your work without any worry of being found out by anyone competent enough to put two and two together."

"…Huh," Light remarked, "Well, that will save us loads of trouble in the future."

"So, what now?" Ryuk asked, a hint of curiosity in his tone.

"Well first off," Light said, "With L dead, the Kira investigation team will lose a lot of its steam, if not shut down altogether. That will, as Rem has just said, give Yuri and I a lot more wiggle room to do our work as Kira. Second off, with every possible heir to the title of L gone as well, there's no worry about someone picking up where L left off." With a shrug, Light said, "From what I figure, I don't see anything that can stop us from making an ideal world at this point. I say we should celebrate."

"If you're going to go get snacks, don't forget some pears," Rem said, "They're fucking awesome. It's like pears are crack to Shinigami."

"I know, right?" Ryuk remarked. Turning to face Light, Ryuk asked, "Oh, before I forget, are you ever going to get rid of those naughty magazines you bought to throw the investigation team off your trail back when there were mini cameras and wiretaps planted in the house?"

"Wait a minute," Yuri began in a mildly confused tone. Turning to face Light, Yuri continued, "You had naughty magazines, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan?"

"It was all for a cover to distract the Kira investigation team from suspecting me," Light explained, "Well, before I was brought onto the team, that is. I figured that if they thought I was just a regular teenage boy with regular teenage boy interests, then they would stop suspecting me and I would be free to continue my work as Kira."

"Yeah, that does make sense," Yuri agreed with a nod in the affirmative, "Hell, if I was in your position like that, I'd probably look at naughty magazines of men in seductive poses…with your face taped over their faces, because you're really the only guy I want to look at like that."

"Well that's nice to know," Light remarked dryly.

* * *

Even though L was now dead, the Kira investigation team continued to try and investigate the Kira case. However, the aforementioned death of L, along with severe lack of progress in the case, continued to hamper the investigation team's efforts. Some of the men, such as the head officer and the second older officer, were surprised that they hadn't been shut down altogether. It was probably because no more threatening demands from Kira were made for the team to stop trying to investigate him or her.

In reality, the investigation team only continued because all of the men on the team were being paid; this included Light, who even though he was brought into the team in a consultant-like capacity, he was the fourth highest paid member of the team, behind Soichiro, the other older officer and the head officer. Even though he's in fourth place in terms of payment, Light still commanded a respectable income; if the job continued annually, Light would earn more than the average burger flipper in Japan, at least by fifty percent. And the gifted high school student had college expenses to think about.

And so, it was that the Kira investigation team, deprived of its steam power and direction, went on to more or less flop about uselessly, serving as nothing but a drain on taxpayers and the government. As for Light, he, with Yuri at his side, was able to continue doing his Kira work without worry of ever being caught.

One day, when Light was disposing of the naughty magazines he got in order to throw off the Kira investigation team back when the families of the team members were being investigated, Yuri caught a glimpse at one of them. Knowing why Light had those magazines, Yuri decided that she wouldn't trouble him about it. Besides which, Yuri knew that Light now had a real girl whose butt he could do naughty things to.

With an extra Kira helping him, and with everyone trying to investigate him being at least two picnics short of a sandwich each, Light was able to do his Kira work with impunity. Things carried on like this for…a few weeks after L's death. After that, something popped up that made things…interesting for Japan as a whole.

* * *

One afternoon after Light got back from high school, he walked in through the front door of his family's house, with Ryuk (in his human form) following along behind. "…Personally, it's rather amusing to see Yuri beat that one guy in a hot dog eating contest," Light remarked, "Especially considering the fact that the guy in question was actually training for some big official hot dog eating contest that's coming up."

"Never underestimate Japanese high school girls, Light," Ryuk remarked in a cautious tone of warning, "I heard this one story, where a Japanese high school girl won an arm wrestling contest against Superman. Said arm wrestling contest took place in the center of a yellow sun, and the Japanese high school girl in question won using only her right pinky finger."

"That's enough internet for you for the rest of the week," the gifted high school student said to his Shinigami roommate as the two of them made their way up to Light's room. Surprisingly, no one else was home, even though the front door was unlocked. Light would be sure to bring this up with his family as soon as they got back. As it turned out, the wait wasn't all that long, as Light and Ryuk heard the front door thrown open on the ground floor. Getting back up from where he sat on his bed, Light left his room and went down stairs, only to see his little sister Sayu standing there, a panicked look on her face.

Even though he was still intent on grilling his family about who left the front door unlocked, Light's instincts as an older brother kicked in upon seeing his little sister like that. "…Sayu?" Light said in a confused and mildly cautious tone, "What happened?"

"There's a criminal gang going about," Sayu said, "I was hanging out with a friend at their place, and there was a breaking news alert about how criminal gang activity is on the rise, and I'm really worried since I haven't seen Eren Jaeger for the past five days, so I'm afraid that he was killed by one of the gang members."

"I'm…pretty sure that Eren Jaeger will be okay, Sayu," Light replied, the dryness of his tone easily masking the fact that he thought it was stupid to be worried about an imaginary friend being killed by gang violence. Gently shaking his head, Light asked, "You said you were at a friend's place when you heard about this rise in gang violence, right? Which friend were you hanging out with again?"

"Kae Serinuma," Sayu replied.

"She's that athletic girl from your school's soccer team, right?" Light asked, a mild hint of confusion in his tone, "The one with the slightly tanned skin and the chin-length dark hair?"

"No, Kae is the geeky manga lover who is more than double the weight of any other student at my school," Sayu replied, "The girl that you're talking about is Kagura. Although both Kagura and Kae belong to the Kira support club, same as me." With a nod, Sayu added, "I can see how you'd mistake the two of them."

"Whatever," Light said, "Anywho, did you remember to lock up before you went to hang out with your friend?"

"Mom was home when I left," Sayu explained, "When I got back, you were the only person home at the time from what I figure."

"So, it was mom who left the front door unlocked?" Light asked.

"…Wow, mom's a bit forgetful," Sayu remarked, her eyes widening a bit out of shock and realizing what Light was getting at.

"Yeah, we can grill her on it when she gets home," Light said, "Now then, if you'll excuse me, I've got studying to do in my room." Sayu nodded once in understanding before she let Light go on his way. Light, with Ryuk following behind him, went upstairs, into Light's bedroom, and closed the door behind him, giving himself and Ryuk privacy.

"So…there's a yakuza uprising now?" Ryuk half asked half guessed.

"It's not specifically yakuza," Light pointed out, "At least I don't think it is. Sayu wasn't being very specific on the matter."

"What do you want to do about it, Light?" Ryuk asked, "Do you even want to do anything at all about it?"

Giving Ryuk a wry look of mild amusement, Light replied, "Ryuk, my friend, this is just the opportunity that Kira needs to prove his intentions to the world."

END, CHAPTER SEVEN

Author's notes:

…There you go. First major deviation from the plot in the series proper. Also, I was never all that fond of Near; my dislike for Near is eclipsed only by my liking for Matsuda. Anywho, before I end this chapter, here are a few more of the rules for the Death Note in this story's setting that I would like to get out;

 _Rule number twelve: If a victim's death would lead to more deaths than just that of the intended victim, then the cause of death will default to a random but possible cause of death that would ensure that ONLY the intended victim dies, even if 'accident' or 'suicide' is listed as a cause of death. This is to make sure that other lives won't get screwed over. Keep in mind that you can set a victim's time of death as well, so it shouldn't be too hard for you to kill a victim with the cause of death that you want to use._

 _Rule number thirteen: If 'accident' is listed as a victim's cause of death, the victim will bite it from a natural accident within six minutes and forty seconds. More often than not, it doesn't even take that long; this one time, a victim whose cause of death was entered as 'accident' died from an accident within one minute of the entry being made into a Death Note._

 _Rule number fourteen: Even if only one name (and nothing else) is written, if that death would lead to the deaths of more people than just the person whose name was entered, the cause of death will default to something random but possible in such a manner to ensure that only the person whose name was entered will die. This is similar to rule number twelve._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Death Note', or anything else in this work that I did not make myself.

Fractured Death Note

Chapter eight: The one wherein a girl gets some heartbreaking news

Light Yagami, a gifted high school student living in Japan, had just heard from his little sister Sayu about how gang violence is on the rise. Light, who is in possession of a Death Note with which he was able to become the entity the Japanese populace knows only as Kira, figured that he can use his Death Note to kill off any and all gang members that he, or anyone affiliated with him in his Kira-related schemes, comes across.

Speaking of his affiliates, Light isn't the only one to possess a Death Note. First off, there is Light's (now official) girlfriend Yuri. There are also two Shinigami, both usually in human form; the first is Light's roommate Ryuk, and the other is Yuri's quote unquote 'bestie' Rem. With Ryuk enjoying Light's company and Light himself as a person, along with Rem being rather protective of her human bestie, things are looking pretty solid for the gifted high school student.

…But then again, things haven't been entirely easy for Light, as a number of officers and agents working for the government have been trying to investigate the Kira case. The only reason why Light hasn't been caught (he was barely even suspected, and that was dismissed quickly enough) is because…pretty much everyone that's trying to investigate the case is severely lacking in the competency department. Those who weren't, as well as anyone who could have feasibly taken over for them, is now dead. Thus, there is practically zero threat to Light right now. Unless you want to count the recent rise in gang violence, that is.

Which is why Light is considering drafting Ryuk and Rem, what with their natural advantages as Shinigami, into helping with the problem presented by the steadily rising gang. Light also had to be sure that Ryuk and Rem didn't forget to kill the gang members off in ways that would not only be seen publicly but would also get the attention of the people trying to investigate the Kira case. With the rising threat of the gang apparently being taken out by Kira, it will be all the more firepower Light would need to prove to everyone that Kira (i.e. him) was trying to do good.

Up in Light's bedroom at the Yagami family residence, Light, who was sitting in his chair at his desk, turned around to face Ryuk, who was in his human form and sitting on Light's bed. "So Ryuk, my good man," Light began, "How would you, and possibly Rem as well, be interested in helping to spread the good word of Kira?"

"Wha'choo talking about, Light?" Ryuk asked, a confused look on the Shinigami's face.

"It's that steadily rising gang, you see," Light began to explain, "The ones who may or may not be Yakuza. You see, they have a lot of the good people living in this area in a tizzy. I figured that if all of the members of that gang were to bite it, and if they all did so in a way that people would know Kira was responsible, then the populace as a whole would see at last that Kira is a force of good that is trying to purge the world of corruption while protecting the innocent."

"…" Giving Light a blank stare for a few brief moments, Ryuk replied, "…I don't have to wear any weird little hats or carry around weird little beaded strings, do I?"

"Unless you decide to join one of the randomly springing up cults dedicated to Kira, then I don't see how you'd be obliged to do anything along those lines," Light replied with a shrug.

"Oh, that little cult club your sister and her friends have going on at their school seems kind of cute," Ryuk said.

"But none of them can hear or see you," Light pointed out, "And if you went about the process of making it so that they could hear and see you, then that would create a LOT of problems for us down the road." With a dry look, Light added in a knowing tone, "Especially considering that one of the girls in that club is Death Note-proof."

"Oh…" Ryuk replied, sulking in an ashamed manner.

With a sigh, Light replied, "It's a non-factor at this point, Ryuk. We should just stick to my plans of cleansing the world of evil and corruption and all of that other bad stuff. If we do that, then I don't see how anything can ever come back to bite us in the butt."

The Shinigami nodded in agreement with his human roommate, his mood lifted a little bit. Light also had a point; as long as everyone sticks to the plan that he had laid out since day one of him owning a Death Note, then there is no way that anything can ever bite them in the butt.

* * *

Later, Light and Ryuk visited Yuri and Rem over at Yuri's place. As soon as Yuri opened the front door, the instant she saw Light standing there, she practically jumped up and threw her arms around her boyfriend. "This is a surprise, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan!" Yuri remarked, "What brings you and Ryuk by?"

"We need to discuss a game plan concerning how to deal with the problem that is the steadily rising gang that may or may not be Yakuza," Light said as he began to explain the reason for his visit, "You see, if we can take out that gang in a manner that people will connect to Kira, then everyone will see that-"

"Oh, you mean those scary guys?" Yuri asked in an innocent tone, "Yeah, Rem already took out a whole portion of the gang."

The look on Light's face upon hearing that was a mix of surprise, shock and a mild hint of worry. "…Seriously?" Light asked.

Nodding twice in the affirmative, Yuri said, "Oh yeah. Rem managed to track down where a good portion of the gang was hiding out, then she used her Death Note to kill all of them." With a look of wondering on her face, Yuri continued, "I think she used the same method that she used to take care of those potential L replacements."

"I…see…" Light remarked, trying his best to keep up appearances. In reality, Light was cussing up a storm in his mind. " _What the fuck is fucking wrong with that fucking Shinigami_?!" Light exclaimed in his mind, " _Rem can_ ' _t go acting on her own like that_! _It_ ' _ll risk exposing everything that I_ ' _ve work for up to this point_! _The absolute last thing I need right now is a rogue element trying to fuck things up for me_! _I guess that there is no other option than for me to eliminate the rogue element_. _But Rem is a Shinigami_ , _so I can_ ' _t get rid of her the same way I_ ' _ve gotten rid of all of the people whose names I wrote in my Death No_ -"

Suddenly, Light stopped mid-thought as a look of inspiration appeared on his face. "… _Maybe I_ CAN _use the power of the Death Note to eliminate Rem_ ," the gifted high school student thought, " _I just have to be very careful about how I go about doing it_. _I really can't afford to have the rest of the group turn against me_ …"

* * *

Later, at an undisclosed location somewhere in the neighborhood where Light and Yuri both live, Light was meeting with Rem, who was in her human form, in an alleyway. "Is there any specific reason why you called me out to this place, Light?" Rem asked, her tone a bit dry and carrying a mild hint of annoyance over having to meet in such a random location.

"Rem, dude, am I glad to see you," Light said, his tone sounding somewhat alarmed and worried. This did not go by unnoticed by the female Shinigami.

"…Judging by your tone and the fact that you just used the word 'dude', which is a word I wouldn't normally expect to hear out of you, I can only assume that something bad is going on," Rem said in a casual tone that had a hint of piqued interest.

"Well I am a bit panicked right now," Light replied, "Especially given I just found out some crazy stalker wants to kidnap, rape then murder Yuri!"

Light's response instantly put Rem on high alert. "Someone wants to do WHAT to Yuri?!" Rem nearly exclaimed, her otherwise stoic demeanor temporarily broken.

Taking his backpack off, Light explained as he pulled out a yearbook from his backpack, "It's one of the teachers at me and Yuri's school, an older man who teaches Physical Education. There is a picture of him in this yearbook."

"Why didn't you use your Death Note to kill the man?" Rem asked, sounding a little on edge since she just found out her human bestie is in danger that could kill her.

"I literally just found out," Light explained, "And I didn't bring my Death Note with me, as it's kind of risky for a human to carry a Death Note around in public." Opening the yearbook, Light flipped to the page where the picture of the Physical Education teacher at his and Yuri's high school could be found. "His name is Soto Hoshi," Light said, "I figured that you could go find Yuri since I have no clue where she is at the moment, then-"

Light was cut off midsentence when, before he could act, Rem took the yearbook from him, took a good, hard look at Soto Hoshi's picture, then she dropped the yearbook, whipped out her own Death Note, then proceeded to quickly write Soto Hoshi's name down. "There," Rem said in a satisfied tone, "Let's see how that fellow can hurt Yuri if-" Rem stopped short as she held her hands over her stomach. "…Light," Rem remarked as she began breaking apart into a pile of dust and sand, "I don't feel so good." Not long after that, Rem died, turning (and collapsing) into a pile of sand as a result, leaving only her Death Note behind.

Light waited a few seconds after Rem died before casually picking up both his yearbook and Rem's dropped Death Note. "… _Perfect_ ," Light thought as he pocketed his extra Death Note, " _Not only did I eliminate the rouge element in my plans that was Rem_ , _but I also got rid of that pompous Physical Education teacher who likes to run class like a boot camp_." Feeling more secure in his plans now more than ever, Light casually walked out of the alleyway and on his merry way.

* * *

Two days later, Light and Yuri were grabbing lunch at a food court at the mall. The mall food court also had a Burrito Hut, but once again, it was out of the Burrito with cheese that Light ever so desperately craved. He ended up getting two tacos and a soda instead. "Hey Light-kun-sama-dono-chan," Yuri began after taking a sip from her drink, "Have you seen Rem around recently? It's been at least two days since I last saw her, and I'm getting a bit worried."

"Maybe she's gone off to find more portions of the steadily rising gang so she could take them out," Light remarked, "It's probably busy work, even for a Shinigami."

"Okay, that makes sense," Yuri replied with a nod, "It's weird, because for the last few days, I've been feeling particularly energetic. I can't quite explain why, though, so I was hoping that Rem would be able to tell me."

"Energetic, huh?" Light remarked in a casual and somewhat dry tone, "That would explain why you've been wanting to get into my pants."

"I don't want to get into your pants, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan," Yuri replied with a mildly confused look on her face, "I want to have sex with you."

"I was using a metaphor to describe when someone wants to have sex with someone else," Light clarified, the dryness of his tone slightly more strained. Finishing his soda, Light gave the cup a gentle shake. "…I'm going to go get a refill," Light said as he got up from the table he sat at with Yuri. Walking over to the Burrito Hut in the food court, Light made his way to the soda fountain when he was accidentally bumped into by a man. This man had fair skin, brown hair that had three small spikes that somewhat resembled cowlicks (with a small amount of hair sticking off down the back of his neck), and he wore a light blue shirt over a dark blue vest shirt, a pair of gray pants, and a pair of white shoes.

"Ahh!" the man cried out in embarrassed alarm after he accidentally spilled the food on his tray over Light, "I am so sorry about this, young man!"

"It's…it's fine, sir," Light replied, a hint of annoyed strain in his voice, "Accidents happen to the best of us." In a bid to try and come off as not rude, Light reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet while saying, "How much did that all cost you? I'll pay to replace it if you want."

"Oh no, there is no need to go that far, young man," the adult man replied as he hurriedly picked up the ruined food and quickly tossed it into a nearby trash can. Turning back to face Light, the adult man continued, "But thank you anyway. That was rather generous of you, especially since I was the one who bumped into you."

"No problem at all, sir," Light said. After a second or so, Light said as he held his hand out for a handshake, "By the way, I'm Light Yagami."

"Nathan Adams," the adult man replied as he accepted Light's handshake. After the handshake was done, Nathan was approached by a boy who looked to be roughly eleven years of age. This boy, like Nathan, had fair skin and brown hair, although the boy's hair was lacking in cowlicks. The boy wore a short-sleeved blue sweater with a single yellow star over the upper left area of his chest, white pants with the legs ending a little bit above the ankles, and a pair of blue loafer-type shoes.

Seeing the small signs of the previous accident, the boy looked up to Nathan and asked, "Is everything alright, dad?"

"Oh, I just bumped into this young man by accident, Keisuke," Nathan replied as he turned to face the boy, who is apparently his son named Keisuke, "I…kind of spilled lunch on him."

"Oh my," Keisuke remarked.

"Yeah, we're going to have to get something else," Nathan said, "Say, are you feeling better, son? You looked a bit faint earlier while we were looking for a gift for your grandmother's upcoming birthday."

"My asthma was just bugging me a bit, dad," Keisuke replied, "It's no biggie."

"If you say so," Nathan remarked as he and his son both walked away, leaving Light to continue going to get the refill on his soda. After he was done with that, Light returned to his table that he was sharing with Yuri.

"Light-kun-sama-dono-chan!" Yuri exclaimed upon seeing his stained shirt, "What happened to your shirt?"

"Me and some guy accidentally bumped into each other and he spilled his lunch on me," Light replied in a mildly annoyed tone.

"How dare that man do anything to stain your beautiful, perfect sexy form!" Yuri said in an angry, vengeful tone, "You should kill him with your Death Note as an act of vengeance!"

"I am not going to kill a man just because he accidentally spilled his lunch on me when we bumped into each other," Light replied. Pointing to Yuri, Light added, "And you better not kill him either. Do I make myself clear?"

"Why don't you want to write his name in the Death Note?" Yuri asked, "Don't you want him to suffer for what he's done?"

"…I'd be lying if I said no," Light admitted, "But even if his name is written in the Death Note, he'd only suffer for a little bit until he dies. If I want him to suffer, I want it to be for as long as possible."

"So, make it a slow and painful death, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan," Yuri suggested plainly.

"Even if I do draw out his suffering like that, the suffering will still end upon the man's death," Light remarked, "If I want him to suffer, I want it to happen while he's still alive. The thing is, how can I make him suffer for as much and as long as possible without killing hi-" Light stopped midsentence as, with a look of inspiration on his face, he formulated a simple and effective plan.

"I won't kill the man himself," Light said as he took out a pen from a front pocket and a slip of Death Note paper that he kept in his wallet, "I'll kill someone close to him, using information I picked up to make it look like something that can't be traced back to the collective identity that is Kira." After a quick few seconds, Light wrote out a name on the slip of paper.

Casting a wry glance at his girlfriend, Light said, "I hope you like drama, Yuri."

"It's one of my favorite genres, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan," Yuri replied.

* * *

Over in the residential area of the city, a group of four teenagers, three boys and a girl, were hanging out. The first boy had scruffy shoulder-length blonde hair, wore a baggy black t-shirt with white sleeves, a pair of gray cargo pants, and light grayish sneakers. The second boy, who was the only member of the group to be notably well-fed, had shortish brown spiky hair, wore a green-stripped shirt, a pair of white pants, and a pair of shoes.

The third boy of the group, who had grayish hair of a short to medium long length, wore a black shirt t-shirt, jeans and a pair of white sneakers. The final member of the group, that being the only girl, had brownish hair in twin pigtails that draped slightly over her shoulders, and she wore a sleeveless blue and white-striped top, a pair of red shorts, and a pair of white sandals.

"It's like I've been saying, Natsume," the blonde-haired boy remarked in a casual tone as he spoke to the only girl of the group, "If you want your mom to get off your case, then you gotta bite the bullet and work to get your grades up." With his hands on his hips, the blonde boy added, "Given that the soccer coach wants you to get your grades up anyway under threat of benching you for the season if not kick you off the team entirely, it's for the best."

"But I suck at math, Shizuo!" the only girl of the group, apparently named Natsume, said to the blonde-haired boy, apparently named Shizuo.

"Why not get your younger brother to help?" the gray-haired boy suggested, "After all, if what you say about him is true Natsume, then he can essentially do your math homework for you and you'll get a passing grade on it."

"Keisuke actually _does_ do my math homework for me, Touma," Natsume explained, a hint of embarrassment in her tone, "I have to have him get a few questions wrong on purpose so that the teacher doesn't get suspicious, though. But I still have him get enough right for me to get passing grades on all of my-"

"Hey, kids," an adult female voice called out, getting the young teenagers to turn and see an adult woman standing in the doorway of the room everyone was in. This woman was Kira Fisher, who was previously arrested on suspicion of being the Kira that's been killing a lot of prisoners but was released when it was proven that there was no possible way that she could be the Kira that has everyone's panties in a bunch.

"'Sup, mom," Shizuo replied in greeting, "My friends here and I were just-"

"Shizuo, sweetie," Kira began, both her tone and expression mildly somber, "I hate to cut you off, but I just got some really bad news."

"Aww crap," Shizuo said in a scowling tone, "Don't tell me that bastard of an old man of mine is trying to get custody of me again."

"Oh hell no! That dumbass ex-husband of mine is coming nowhere near you," Kira replied to her son, "But this is getting off subject, given that the bad news has nothing to do with your dad." Turning to face Natsume, Kira said, "The bad news is for you, Natsume. I just got a really bad call from your folks."

"What happened, Mrs. fisher?" Natsume asked, instantly alarmed since the bad news was for her.

"I was just informed that your little brother suffered an asthma attack," Kira replied, a resigned look on her face.

"Ah hell," Natsume said, sounding more annoyed than worried, "I'm guessing my parents want me back home pronto?"

"I'm…pretty sure they'd appreciate that, yes," Kira replied, "Especially given that your little brother…he…" With a resigned sigh, Kira said, "…Natsume, I'm really sorry to be the one to have to tell you this, but your little brother just died." The entire room suddenly became so quite that you could hear a pin drop. Natsume was especially quiet, given that her eyes had widened with shock.

"…What?" Natsume said as tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes, her voice sounding shocked and heartbroken.

* * *

That evening at the Yagami residence, Light was having dinner with his mother and his little sister Sayu. "Hey Light, did you hear?" Sayu began.

"Hear what?" Light replied in a dry tone.

"I heard that there's going to be a live talk show-type show starting soon that brings glory and honor to the name of the lord and savior Kira," Sayu replied, "You think I could be a guest on the show?"

"Sayu, dear, I'm going to have to ask that you not appear on any crazy cult show," Mrs. Yagami said in a firm but gentle tone, "I don't want you falling into some crazy fad."

" _Too late for that one_ , _mom_ ," Light thought dryly. Speaking out loud, Light said, "Mom has a point, Sayu. Besides, she's worried you might also get hurt. That's something that I don't want to be seeing either."

"Aww, you two aren't any fun," Sayu said, "I bet that cute new guy I saw would totally let me go on the Kira show."

"Cute new guy?" Mrs. Yagami repeated.

"Oh yeah," Sayu began, "I didn't tell you or dad or Light that I found the cutest guy ever! I bet that he'll totally want to go out with me!"

" _A fourteen-year-old girl who still keeps an imaginary friend and likes Teen Titans Go_ ," Light thought sarcastically, " _Yeah_ , _you're totally girlfriend material_ , _Sayu_." Speaking out loud, Light said, "Well isn't this cute. My little sister has her first crush. So Sayu, what's this guy like?"

"He's that Matsuda guy that you and dad work with on the ongoing Kira case," Sayu replied, making both Light and Mrs. Yagami do spit takes out of sheer surprise, as both were drinking at the time.

"Sayu, you're only fourteen," Light pointed out, "Matsuda is twenty-five. Not only is that an eleven-year age difference, but you're a minor and he's an adult."

"I'm sure we can make it work," Sayu replied in an insisting tone.

"Not without getting Matsuda in some seriously deep shit," Light replied dryly. As Mrs. Yagami proceeded to try and talk her daughter out of trying to pursue Matsuda as a boyfriend, Light could only shake his head in disappointment. " _I just HAD to have a scatterbrained idiot for a little sister_ , _didn_ ' _t I_?" Light thought, " _This must be some sort of punishment_."

END, CHAPTER EIGHT

Author's notes:

If you can tell what anime I'm referencing in this chapter, then good for you; you get a cookie. But all joking aside, I've been needing to put some drama into this story, as even though this is a parody/crack story, it's one for Death Note, and Death Note pretty much requires at least some seriousness and drama (I think it's actually required by law). Now that I've put a decent dose of serious drama into the story, I think I can safely get to work brainstorming what I want to do for the next chapter.

Also, if you look it up, you'll see that the age of consent in Japan is only thirteen. Sayu is fourteen, so she has a shot with Matsuda.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Death Note', or anything else in this work that I did not make myself.

Fractured Death Note

Chapter nine: This chapter does not get a creative title because REASONS!

Light Yagami, a gifted high school student living in Japan, is someone who also possesses a Death Note, a killer note book that kills anyone whose name is written in it (there are rules to using it, though). One day, Light was sitting in his bedroom, having written a good number of names of criminals in his Death Note. Turing around in his chair that he sat in, Light turned to face his girlfriend Yuri, who came over, and his (Light's) Shinigami roommate Ryuk, who was currently in his human form.

"Hey Light-kun-sama-dono-chan, I have a quick question for you," Yuri began, "Do you believe in heaven and hell?"

"I'm not sure what the fuck to believe in at this point," Light replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Ryuk told me something about how if a human uses a Death Note, that human cannot go to either heaven or hell," Yuri replied.

Turning to face his Shinigami roommate, Light said, "What sort of nonsense have you been feeding my girlfriend, Ryuk?"

"It's not nonsense," Ryuk defended, "If a human uses a Death Note, that human really can't go to either heaven or hell."

"…So, what you're saying is that those places actually do exist," Light began in a questioning tone, "But since Yuri and I have both used Death Notes, neither of us can go to either of those places." Crossing his arms across his chest, Light asked, "If that really is the case, then were can we go after we die?"

"Pfft, I don't know," Ryuk replied with a shrug, "Valhalla?"

"Meh," Light replied in an indifferent tone, "Sounds legit. But that's getting off subject." To Ryuk and Yuri as a whole, Light continued, "The point is that we still have to deal with the threat of the steadily rising gang."

"Isn't Rem wiping them out, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan?" Yuri asked, a mildly confused look on her face.

"Even one Shinigami working alone can't wipe this gang out at the rate things are going," Light replied, concealing the truth about the female Shinigami's ultimate fate, "We're going to have to crack down on the gang ourselves if we're to eliminate the evil that they are, and make Japan a safe and happy-" Light was cut off when there was a knock at his bedroom door suddenly.

"Hey Light!" the voice of Light's younger sister Sayu called out from the other side, "There's a breaking news report on TV about the gang!" His interest piqued, Light ran out of the bedroom, with Yuri and Ryuk following him.

…

Down in the living room, Sayu, Light, Yuri and Ryuk entered the living room as the TV was playing a breaking news report. "…Leading to shortages of the Burrito Hut burrito with cheese all across Japan," the news anchor said as a picture of T. Hawk punching Mr. Krabs in the dick was shown on the news, "In local news, the steadily rising gang has caused even more damage, killing twelve people this week, including an imaginary friend by the name of Eren Jaeger."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sayu cried out in anguish as she fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably. Light, Yuri and Ryuk could not believe what was going on, Light especially. I mean, seriously, how do you even kill an imaginary friend? They technically don't even exist, and last I checked, existing is a requirement in order to be killed.

"If any information on the whereabouts of members of this gang is learned, please turn it over to local law enforcement right away," the news anchor said, "And now onto the weather."

In the Yagami living room, the news was ignored as Light, Yuri and Ryuk turned their attention to Sayu, who was still crying. None of them knew what to say. …Well, Ryuk, being a Shinigami whose Death Note was not yet touched by Sayu, cannot be seen by the eccentric fourteen-year-old girl. And Light didn't want to wrap his head around what the fuck was going on, out of fear that he'd become as much of a raging dumbass as ninety-five percent of all of the people that he knew, and that includes his little sister and his girlfriend.

Turning to face her older brother, Sayu, with hot tears running down the sides of her face, said, "Hey L-Light, do y-you think that K-K-Kira will avenge Eren's d-death?"

More because he wanted to get out of this mess ASAP than for any other reason by far, Light replied, "Why don't you try praying to Kira tonight before you go to bed, and maybe, if he hears your prayer, he'll answer it."

With a bit of a smile on her face, Sayu said, "You're right, Light. I always knew you were a genius."

"Wow, Sayu," Yuri remarked, "I'm surprised with how much you hold your big brother in high regard."

"Well, come on, he's my big brother," Sayu said, "I don't know what I'd do without him. I can't really imagine a life without Light."

"I imagine that it'd be pretty dark," Light retorted dryly.

* * *

In a hidden base somewhere, a few gang members were meeting. Sitting in the center of a fancy looking sofa up against a wall was a man wearing a green long-sleeved military-style top, a pair of matching pants, and black shoes. He also held a simple cane with a black stick and yellow-gold colored orb handle, and he gave off an air of command. "Gentlemen," the green-dressed man began as he spoke to the other men in the room, "Our goal is within our reach!"

The rest of the men in the room began to cheer, pumping fists into the air while changing 'Boss, boss, boss!' repeatedly, denoting the green-dressed man as the boss of the gang. "However," the boss continued, "Because of that Kira fellow with his or her godly killing power, none of us can afford to tread lightly here. Even I, the all-powerful and benevolent boss of the gang, might be cut down low by the power of Kira."

"But boss, you're basically a god!" one of the gang members said, "How can anyone, even Kira, take your life? You're invincible!"

"Which is why I decided to hire a few cliché anime mercenaries that will be killed off before the series ends," the boss replied. At that prompting, a group of three random people walked out of the shadows and into the light, so that the boss's men could see them.

The first one looked like what you'd expect when you're told 'Australian mercenary'. He was fair-skinned, he wore the traditional outback outfit, he wore an eyepatch over one of his eyes, his long yellow-blond hair was in a braided men's ponytail, and he was drinking a can of Australian beer. The second mercenary was a nerdy looking seventeen-year-old girl who, seriously, you wouldn't believe just how nerdy she was. She had fair skin, wore a pair of pink sweatpants, a pink sweater, her dark brunette hair was long and in a hime-style cut, she wore big circular glasses, and a pair of brown loafer shoes. The third mercenary is the man that has been identified previously as Birdbrain.

"G'day, mates," the Australian said, "The name's Wallaby Fosters. I'm the top mercenary from the down under. When word had it that someone was looking to have that killer Kira bloke or sheila knocked off, I came knocking." Hoisting an automatic weapon onto his shoulder, Wallaby continued with a mildly sadistic look on his face, "I'm looking forward to mounting Kira's head on my wall next to my set of taxidermied koala babies."

"I'm Mitzie Nerdmor," the really nerdy girl said, "I may not look it, but I'm pretty good at being a mercenary. When I saw how much your boss was offering for the death of Kira, I jumped at the chance, especially since that money can pay for my cute boyfriend's lung cancer treatment. I was at first considering cosmetic surgery to make myself look less nerdy, but I ultimately decided against that, especially since my nerdy appearance makes me very unassuming, thus letting me escape being suspected a lot of the time."

"I'm Crow Hogan," Birdbrain said as he gave his real name, "Look, I'm going to be completely honest with you guys. I was borrowing my friend Yusei's Volkswagen van without his knowing or permission a short while ago, and after I woke up after falling asleep at the wheel, I saw that I had somehow drove myself to Japan, which is rather weird considering that Japan is an island nation and my friend and I both live over in the United States. After I kill that Kira motherfucker and collect the reward money from your boss, I'm going to charter a boat so that I can get both myself and Yusei's Volkswagen van back over to the United States. Also, I'm going to have to tell Yusei and our friend Kalin that our mutual friend Jack was killed."

To his men, the gang boss said, "With these cliché anime mercenaries working for us, there is no way they can fail, especially since we just learned a little bit about each of them!" The gang boss and his men all then proceeded to laugh. Wallaby and Mitzie both joined in on the laughing as well, although Crow was over at a fridge seeing if there was any beer.

* * *

Over at the Yagami residence after Yuri took her leave, Light walked up the stairs to his bedroom. When he got to his bedroom door, he opened it. When he did, he saw Ryuk sitting on his bed, looking at him as if he was waiting for him. Mildly confused, Light walked into his room, closed the door behind him, then turned to face his Shinigami roommate. "Is…is there something on your mind, Ryuk?" Light asked.

At that prompting, Ryuk pulled out a small scrap of paper and held it up so Light could see it. "This fell out of a pair of your pants when I was searching for anyplace in your room where you might have hidden some pears," Ryuk explained, "It's a scrap of paper that's been torn from the Death Note. I can tell because the name of some guy named Keisuke Adams is written on it, and 'asthma attack' is written next to the name." Lowering the scrap of paper, Ryuk asked, "Who was that Keisuke fellow and why did you kill him?"

"He was some early twenties punk who came on a little too close to Yuri for my tastes," Light replied casually, his calm dryness easily masking the fact that he was lying.

"…Just so you know," Ryuk said in a mild tone of warning as he pocketed the scrap of Death note paper he pulled out, "You _can_ have the Death Note kill people with asthma attacks. However, if you're really intend to carry out your plans, then I wouldn't advise using asthma attacks too often to kill off criminals unless you're killing off a criminal that you know has asthma. I mean, imagine if, after a week of you killing criminals primarily with asthma attacks, it gets revealed that none of the criminals actually had asthma."

"Hmm," Light remarked as he hummed in a contemplative manner, "That has given me some serious food for thought. Maybe, if I have extra time on my hands, I can do a little bit of research on a criminal I want to kill, to see if he has any preexisting health concerns that I can exploit." With a nod in the affirmative, the gifted high school student continued, "Yes. That's what I'll do. Hell, if I can exploit preexisting health concerns the criminals I kill off have, I can raise less and less suspicion about what I'm doing."

"Mozel Tov," Ryuk replied, "Now then, since we have that out of the way, there's just one more topic of interest that I want to cover."

"…Let me guess," Light said in a knowing tone that carried a hint of amusement, "You want to get some pears."

"Come on, man," Ryuk said, "Don't leave me hanging, here!"

* * *

Over at the gang hideout, the boss was sitting at a desk in an office when one of the gang members came in. "Hey boss," the gang member said, "There's some rumors about the possible location of Kira!"

That announcement from his lackey made the boss stand up at attention. "Where is that bastard?" the boss practically demanded, slamming the surface of his desk with his right fist.

"In a residential area within this city, actually," the lackey replied, "The neighborhood is about a ten-minute walk from a nearby Burrito Hut."

"Hmm, yes, the Burrito Hut," the boss remarked, "It's a shame that there's shortages of the Burrito Hut brand burrito with cheese all across Japan." Gesturing to the lackey, the boss said, "Mobilize as much of the gang as you can. Bring some of the mercenaries with you as well. Don't come back until you find the one known as Kira."

"Yes, sir!" the lackey replied as he saluted the boss. The lackey then took his leave, leaving the boss alone in his office to contemplate things. Oh, how the boss was going to enjoy finally having the threat that is Kira eliminated.

* * *

Later, over at Yuri's house, Light was visiting and he was talking to Yuri. "…It still caught me by surprise when the news said that my little sister's imaginary friend was one of the victims of the gang," Light said to his girlfriend in a mildly lost tone, "I mean, how _does_ one go about killing off an imaginary being?"

"Will your little sister be okay, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan?" Yuri asked, a concerned look on her face, which looked concerned itself.

"Oh, I'm certain she'll eventually recover," Light replied, adding, " _God_ , _I HOPE she gets over this_ , _although I wouldn_ ' _t be surprised if Sayu didn_ ' _t get over this_ ," in his mind. As Light and Yuri continued to talk, they heard a commotion coming from outside of Yuri's house. Looking out the window, the two high schoolers saw a bunch of gang members harassing people in the streets, along with going up to peoples' doors and getting their attention. Light also spotted a guy dressed like an Australian explorer and a nerdy looking girl who, seriously, looked really nerdy.

"…What the fuck is this supposed to be?" Light remarked aloud in a confused tone as he and Yuri looked out the window. As the two teenagers continued to look, they heard some shouting from random areas that they saw; said shouting clued them in to the fact that the gang members were demanding to know where to find the killer known as Kira.

"I think that those are gang members looking for us, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan," Yuri said in a worried tone, "What should we do?"

"You still have the Shinigami eyes, right?" Light asked. Yuri nodded in the affirmative. "And you can see the names of everyone down there, right?" Light continued. Once again, Yuri gave an affirmative nod. "Good," Light replied as he turned his attention to the window so he could look out it and down to the large number of gang members, "Here's what I want you to do."

…

Ryuk, in his Shinigami form this time, was out for a flight around the area. He was a bit annoyed that Light had no more pears, so he decided to go out and see if there were any open markets selling fruit so that he could try to find some pears to swipe. Given that he's invisible and un-hearable to everyone other than those who touch his Death Note, Ryuk had no worries about the possibility of getting caught. As he flew, Ryuk eventually spotted the very kind of market that he was hoping to find. After landing, Ryuk shifted back to his human form before approaching the open market so he could browse around and look for pears.

As he walked, Ryuk passed a group of four young teens, consisting of three boys and a girl. Normally, Ryuk wouldn't have paid this group of teens any mind. However, when he heard the girl of the group mention the name Keisuke, Ryuk stopped short. " _Hey_ , _that_ ' _s the name of the guy that Light killed with the Death Note by using an asthma attack_ ," the male Shinigami thought as he, out of piqued interest and curiosity, turned around and walked back over to where the four young teens were hanging out. Ryuk stood about five feet away, able to hear what the young teens were talking about, thankful that his being a Shinigami kept him covered.

"My mom's been a wreck ever since Keisuke died," the girl said, sounding very sad and resigned, "And my Grandma Lily is also upset since her birthday is the day that Keisuke's funeral is set to happen."

"I can imagine that's one birthday gift that no grandmother ever wants to receive, Natsumi," the blonde-haired boy of the group remarked.

Turning to face the blonde boy, Natsumi said, "You got that right, Shizuo."

"Will your family be okay, Natsumi?" the gray-haired boy of the group asked in a concerned tone.

"We'll be fine eventually, Touma," Natsumi replied, "Thanks for the concern, though."

"You don't give Natsumi's folks enough credit, Touma," Shizuo remarked, "Mr. and Mrs. Adams are two tough customers."

"Tough or not," Touma said as he turned to face Shizuo, "They just lost their eleven-year-old son because he had a fatal asthma attack. That's something that no parent can shake off easily."

As the teens continued to talk, Ryuk decided to fall back a bit. After pilfering a pear or two from a fruit stand and pocketing them so that people don't se a pair of floating pears, Ryuk went to someplace where his eating the pears wouldn't bee seen so he could eat while thinking. And he had quite a bit to think about.

That Natsumi girl, as well as her parents, have the last name of Adams, same as that Keisuke fellow Light killed with the Death Note scrap. Natsumi's friend Touma also said that the cause of death of the Keisuke that they were talking about was an asthma attack, same as what Light used. However, one thing caught Ryuk's attention that wasn't adding up evenly with everything else; the Keisuke that the group was talking about was an eleven-year-old child.

" _Did_ …" Ryuk thought in a mildly confused tone as he finished off one of his pilfered pears, "… _Did Light actually lie to me_?" The Shinigami decided that this was a matter that he wanted to look into. He does not like not having all of the pieces.

* * *

After Natsumi and her friends went their separate ways, Natsumi was walking along the sidewalk on her way back home. When she passed by an alleyway, she felt someone grab her and drag her into the alleyway. Although that in itself was scary, what made things really scary for the thirteen-year-old girl was that even though she was in a perfect position to see the person who was dragging her into the alleyway, she didn't see anyone at all.

When she was dragged out of sight, Natsumi was pressed against a wall. She then saw a scrap of paper appear out of nowhere, as if it was pulled out of an invisible pocket. The scrap of paper floated up to her, then pressed itself against her forehead. When that happened, Natsumi saw a fair-skinned fellow with long black hair and wearing a sign that said 'Shinigami' around his neck suddenly pop into existence, as if he went from invisible to very visible.

"My name is Ryuk," the man said to Natsumi, "I am a Shinigami. Do not make a sound or else I will be force to kill you. Do I make myself clear?" Natsumi, confused and frightened by what was going on, nodded in the affirmative, slowly and clearly fearful. "Good," Ryuk said, "Now, I have a few questions for you girl, and I want you to answer honestly. First off, are you Natsumi Adams, yes or no?"

Ryuk already knew the answer to the question as he could see Natsumi's name and lifespan (she's got quite a lifespan, that girl), but he knew he had to ask it anyway so that the rest of his questioning would make sense to the girl. As Ryuk predicted, Natsumi nodded in the affirmative. "Good," the Shinigami replied, "Now then, are you familiar with a Keisuke Adams, yes or no? If yes, what is your relationship with him?"

"Y-yes," Natsumi said as Ryuk lowered his hand from her mouth, "Keisuke is, or actually was, my little brother. He died a few days ago."

"What was his age at the time of his death, and what was his cause of death?" Ryuk asked.

"He was only eleven-years-old," Natsumi replied, "And he suffered a fatal asthma attack."

"Do you have any idea what he was doing at the time of his death?" Ryuk asked.

"Keisuke and our dad were at the mall, looking to get a gift for me and Keisuke's grandmother since her birthday is coming up," Natsumi explained, "According to my dad, when he and Keisuke took a break for lunch in the mall's food court, Keisuke went to use the bathroom while dad himself was getting lunch. As he was carrying a tray of food for him and Keisuke, dad accidentally bumped into a high school boy, spilling the food on him as a result. After that happened, Keisuke came back from the restroom and asked if everything was okay. Shortly after dad and Keisuke left the high schooler alone, Keisuke started suffering an asthma attack."

"…I don't suppose your father got the high schooler's name, did he?" Ryuk asked.

"Actually, yes," Natsumi replied, "My dad and the high schooler introduced themselves to each other after the incident. My dad said that the high schooler was named Light Yagami."

"I see…" Ryuk remarked, having learned what he wanted to know. Straightening himself up, Ryuk said, "Thank you for your time and for answering my questions. I'm going to have to ask that you not tell anyone at all about what transpired here, including you seeing me and the fact that I am a Shinigami."

"I…don't think that anyone would be inclined to believe me anyway," Natsumi replied dryly, "I mean, you did turn visible after being invisible, after all."

"Good point," Ryuk replied, "Take care. Oh, I may be needing to get ahold of you at a later time. Can I get your address?"

"Why do you need to get ahold of me?" Natsumi asked.

With a serious look on his face, Ryuk replied, "Believe it or not, I don't think your late younger brother's asthma attack was exactly natural."

"Natural?" Natsumi repeated, "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that my fellow Shinigami and I are looking into the activities of that killer known as Kira," Ryuk replied, "Anywho, I really have to take off now." Wings sprouted out of Ryuk's back, and after that, he took off into the air, leaving Natsumi alone and more confused than anything else.

* * *

When Ryuk got back to the area where Yuri lived since he knew Light would be with Yuri at this time, the Shinigami saw, much to his bafflement and confusion, a bunch of dead gang members lying in the streets. Two bodies were being attacked by dogs, a few were clearly hit by a car, a man dressed as a man from the Australian outback was being torn apart by a crocodile that must have escaped from somewhere, and the horribly burnt remains (appearance and gender were unknowable at this point) of a person laid next to an exploded gas truck that was turned over onto its side. There were also various emergency people cleaning things up.

And those were just the ones that Ryuk had time to observe; there were a good number of other dead gang members, and Ryuk even saw one or two hanging halfway out of windows and laying halfway in doorways as he made his way over to Yuri's place. After making his way to the Pembroke residence, Ryuk found Light and Yuri in the living room, watching something on TV. Although he fully intended to find out more about Light's supposed killing of an eleven-year-old boy for no discernable reason that he could see, there was something else that Ryuk wanted to ask about first.

"Oh, hey Ryuk," Light greeted as he and Yuri spotted the Shinigami enter the house.

"Hey Light, Yuri," the Shinigami began, "Would either of you care to answer a question for me really quick?"

"What's up?" Yuri replied.

Pointing over to the wall where the outside was on the other side of said wall, Ryuk said, "What the fuck happened out there?!"

END, CHAPTER NINE

Author's notes:

The next chapter will see things really kick into gear plot wise; there will be things most interesting happening, that's for sure. Oh, before I end this chapter officially, here are a few more Death Note rules for the setting of this story;

 _Rule number fifteen: If 'disease' is listed as the victim's C.O.D. and you specify a T.O.D., make sure that you leave sufficient time for the disease to progress. If you don't, the victim's C.O.D will default to something random but possible, and death will occur, oh, about forty seconds after the note's entry. You can't make a cancer-free victim die of cancer in one day, idiot._

 _Rule number sixteen: Related to the above, if 'disease' is specified as a C.O.D and you specify a T.O.D but not a disease, then the disease will be something that can kill in the specified time._

 _Rule number seventeen: The book can only kill a victim within a 23-day window (in regards to the human calendar). This is known as the '23-day rule'. A lot more lenient than the 'five-second' rule some humans have in regards to certain foods that drop to the floor, I know. Also a lot less disgusting._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Death Note', or anything else in this work that I did not make myself.

Fractured Death Note

Chapter ten: Dude, this is, like, totally the final stretch here, man

Light Yagami, a gifted high school student, was sitting in the living room of his family's house as he, his mother and his little sister Sayu were watching the news. Light's Shinigami roommate, Ryuk, had gone off somewhere to 'do his own thing', as he put it, and said that he'd be back before long. Oh well, Light saw no need to worry about that. Ryuk does what he does. That sort of makes the Shinigami like a cat, and to be quite honest, Light always wanted a cat, so he's still happy with this arrangement either way.

Anywho, the news was playing some breaking news story that occurred earlier in the day. "Close to one-hundred members of a gang that is headed by a mysterious individual known to police authorities only as Bullet were killed today in a little known Japanese neighborhood here in Japan," the news anchor said, "Among the slain gang members were what investigators believed were mercenaries hired by Bullet. The causes of death all varied, but it was confirmed that a fair number of the deceased gang members tried to force their way into houses in the neighborhood in a bid to try and find the killer known as Kira."

"Wow, the gang was actively trying to root out Kira, and all of the gang members that participated in the rooting out were all killed," Sayu remarked. Turning to face Mrs. Yagami and Light, Sayu continued, "You think Kira killed the gang members?"

"I don't know," Light replied with an indifferent shrug. Of course, this was lying on Light's part; he knew full well that his girlfriend Yuri, using her Death Note and the power of the Shinigami eyes that she got, killed all of the gang members. Yuri even killed the two mercenaries, and Light was mildly horrified when he saw that crocodile attack and kill the guy from Australia. Now in Yuri's defense, she didn't specify in the related Death Note entry _what_ animal would kill the Australian guy (Ryuk, when Light and Yuri filled him in on all of the details after he got back and before he left again so that he could 'do his thing' as he put it, stressed the importance of always making sure to specify what animal would kill a victim if 'attacked by an animal' is used as the cause of death).

But all of that is besides the point. The point is that Yuri, more or less on Light's orders, killed all of the gang members that were actively trying to root out Kira, as well as the two mercenaries that were there as well. Light had a very strong feeling that killing off all of those gang members while they were doing what they were doing in the neighborhood where Yuri lived was a wise move; now that those gang members are all dead, there was no way that they could pose a threat to Light's plans, plans that at this point are vague at best. Also, there was no way that killing off all of those gang members and the two mercenaries right then and there would come back to-

"Police have reason to believe that since the gang members were looking for Kira in that neighborhood when they were all killed, and in varying manners no less, that Kira lives in that neighborhood," the news anchor went on, "Police will be launching an investigation into the area within the week." The news then showed a picture of a Lucario shooting a Renamon in the forehead with a handgun before the news anchor said, "Up next, we'll be talking to a pet expert who will give advice on what to do if you own two or more pets that aren't getting along with each other."

As the news went on to the special segment with the supposed pet expert, Light got up from where he was sitting in the living room. "Light," Mrs. Yagami said in a concerned tone, "Are you okay, dear?"

"The…the story from the news about the gang just has me shaken up, is all," Light replied, easily able to mask the fact that he was lying. Actually, Light's reason was partly true; the police were, in a _**VERY**_ rare moment of competency on their part, able to put two and two together for a change, all because Light (and to a lesser extent Yuri) were a bit hasty in killing off all of those gang members and the two mercenaries. The gifted high school student could not believe that he had been so careless, and because of it, he just gave the people trying to investigate him just the chance they need to actually find him out.

" _Shit_!" Light exclaimed in his mind, " _I can_ ' _t believe that I fucked up so badly_! _If I_ ' _m not careful from this point on_ , _those idiots might actually catch me before I can bring my vague plans of getting rid of all of the criminals to fruition_!" Walking up to his bedroom, Light entered the room, closing the door behind himself, then sitting down in the chair at his desk. " _Calm down_ , _Light_ , _calm down_ ," Light thought as he tried to relax, " _The police were only able to get that far because you basically gave them a hand out_. _So long as you remember to not do that anymore_ , _and if you tread carefully from here on out because of what the police came up with just now_ , _then there should be no reason for you to worry_."

The gifted high school student then visibly relaxed, having succeeded in calming himself down, at least to some degree. "… _That_ ' _s right_ ," Light thought, " _There_ ' _s no need to worry_. _This is something that you can easily work around_. _This is a loose end that you can cut off before it grows into a serious problem_." After chuckling a bit to himself, Light got back up from his desk chair and flopped down onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling in his bedroom. "… _There aren_ ' _t any loose ends that you have to worry about_ , _Light_ ," the gifted high school student thought as he laid out on his bed.

* * *

Ryuk, in his human form, was flying (Ryuk didn't know that he could sprout his wings while he was in his human form, he thought he had to be in his Shinigami form to sprout his wings) through the air as he was making his way back from collecting something he needed for a plan that he had cooking. He was surprised that some of the gang members from Yuri's slaughter-fest earlier in the day weren't actually killed (Yuri must not have seen them), but that proved fortunate as he was able to follow two surviving gang members back to where they hid.

Ryuk was also surprised that not only did the gang have multiple guns but that he was able to steal one of the handguns without anyone noticing. But then again, since the gang did just suffer a majorly serious drop in their numbers, there would probably be a surplus of weapons for the remaining gang members to take advantage of. One handgun going missing probably won't even pop up on their radar.

Ryuk also made sure to leave just the right evidence so that not only would the gang members find it, but that they would jump at the chance to act on it. Now all that the Shinigami had to do was put the other pieces of his plan into place. Ryuk had to tread carefully here, considering that he was very close to breaking one of the Shinigami Queen's three big rules. At least he had the defense that he wasn't _technically_ actually going to break it.

Ryuk also had the defense that it wasn't the _Steven Universe_ rule that he was screwing with. Pointing that out always helps.

* * *

Light had met up with Yuri to discuss plans on how they were going to proceed with things from this point onwards, considering how police had the idea to look in Yuri's neighborhood for signs of Kira because of all of those gang members and the two mercenaries dying in the neighborhood because Yuri used the Death Note to kill all of them. "I'm not so sure how you're going to take this, Yuri," Light began in a mildly concerned tone, "But I believe that, at least until the heat dies down, you should allow me to hold onto your Death Note."

There was a mildly surprised look of shock on Yuri's face after her beloved told her that bit of news. "W-what do you mean, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan?" Yuri asked, sounding as if Light was effectively breaking up with her, "Do you not trust me anymore? Did I do something wrong? Please just tell me what I did to mess up and I'll do what I can to-"

"You didn't mess up, Yuri," Light remarked, cutting his girlfriend off in the process, "Or rather, you weren't the only one to mess up. Because of our haste to get rid of those gang members, the police now have the idea to search this neighborhood for signs of Kira. If the police search your family's place and find your Death Note, it could spell disaster for us." Resting a reassuring hand on Yuri's shoulder, Light said, "If there's any blame to be had for this mess, it's either mine, or it's equally both yours and mine. You alone are not to blame for this mess, if at all."

"…Okay…" Yuri replied, still sounding upset in a fearful manner.

"You can trust me to hold onto your Death Note until the heat dies down, Yuri," Light went on, "There is no need to worry."

Smiling despite how upset in a sad way she felt, Yuri said, "I know I can trust you, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan. Alright, but before I hand my Death Note over, I've got to ask." With a look of piqued curiosity on Light's face, Yuri continued, "Until the heat dies down in my neighborhood and you return my Death Note, who will help you kill off the criminals when you're busy?"

"I'm…afraid that this is something that we're just going to have to deal until the heat dies down," Light replied, "Hopefully it shouldn't take too long, especially considering the overall incompetency of the police, as well as any and all other interested parties trying to investigate the Kira case."

"I see," Yuri replied. With a single nod, Yuri continued, "Alright, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan. Just let me get my Death Note out really quick so I can hand it over." The gifted high school student watched (he was surprised that Yuri let him watch and learn where she hid her Death Note) as Yuri went over to her bed, lifted up the one upper corner of her mattress, then pulled out her Death Note.

" _I_ ' _ll talk to her about finding a better hiding place for her Death Note after I return it to her_ ," Light thought dryly as he received Yuri's Death Note from her. Speaking out loud, Light remarked, "I'm really sorry that I have to inconvenience you like this, Yuri. Rest assured that I will be returning your Death Note to you once the heat dies down." After he placed Yuri's Death Note into his school bag, Light turned to face his girlfriend. "Is…there anything you'd like to do right now, since we have this issue of business taken care of?" Light asked.

"Is having you do naughty things to my butt an option that's on the table?" Yuri asked.

"Given that your mother is downstairs in the kitchen, I don't want to take the risk of her walking in on us," Light replied, "I mean, it was bad enough that she almost walked in on us discussing our Kira-related plans one time. I don't want her walking in on you and me having sex."

Yuri, with a mildly pouty expression, huffed, "You got a point." Her expression changing to look a bit more hopeful, Yuri continued, "At least treat me out to lunch?"

With a mildly amused smile on his face, Light remarked, "Now that is something that certainly won't get either of us in trouble. Where do you want to go for lunch?" Yuri giggled in a cute and appreciative manner because, although she won't be giving her virginity to Light (and vice-versa hopefully), at least she was getting to go on a date with him.

* * *

After Light and Yuri got back from a lunch date at a pizza place (the Burrito Hut was pretty much nixed as an option when Light saw the three-car collision in the front parking lot) they entered Yuri's family's place and went up to her room. When they got there, they saw Ryuk, in his human form, waiting there, a mildly worried look on his face. "Light, dude, boy am I glad to see you!" Ryuk said, "You won't believe that I found!"

"What is it?" Light asked, his interest piqued by his Shinigami roommate's notably worried behavior.

"I just found a major hideout being used by members of the gang that's been steadily on the rise," Ryuk explained, "There's got to be at least one-hundred men inside! We've got to act quickly if we're to take them out!"

"Question, Ryuk," Yuri asked, "Why didn't you just take them out when you saw them?"

"I didn't want to act on something so big without you guys knowing," Ryuk said casually. The Shinigami was actually lying; he had absolutely no problem going behind the backs of Light and Yuri without their knowing. He was just hoping that his appearing to be a team player would convince the humans that he was (still) on their side right now.

"Rem would have just killed the gang members as soon as she found them," Yuri pointed out.

"Well that sort of acting outside the box could get you guys in a lot of trouble," Ryuk countered, "I'm trying to be a team player here."

"Ryuk raises an excellent point," Light said, getting Yuri to turn and face him. To Ryuk, Light continued, "Also, Ryuk, thank you for taking the group as a whole into consideration. We can't afford to act recklessly here, especially considering the lead that the police have now thanks to me and Yuri's haste in taking out those gang members that were in her neighborhood a short while ago."

"Exactly," Ryuk replied as he pointed to Light in a commending manner.

"Anyway, where is this gang hideout?" Light asked.

"It's a nearby warehouse," Ryuk explained, "I can take you guys over there right now if you want me to."

"Alright, let's go," Light said, gesturing for Yuri to follow him and Ryuk out of the house.

* * *

Sometime mid to late afternoon later that day, Light and Yuri had followed Ryuk to a warehouse located near some docks. The two humans hid behind some crates (as a Shinigami, Ryuk was visible and hearable only to those who have touched his Death Note) as they spied on a nearby warehouse that had no less than a dozen gang members milling about, clearly acting as guards. "Hey Yuri," Light began, "Do you see the names of all of the gang members that are milling about outside of the warehouse?"

"I do, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan," Yuri replied, "I can kill all of them right now if I had my Death Note."

"Well it's a good thing this is still in my bag," Light remarked as he took out Yuri's Death Note and handed it over to Yuri. Ryuk noticed this and made a mental note about dealing with it at a later point down the line. As soon as she got her Death Note back, Yuri proceeded to put it to good use, writing down the names of all of the gang guards that she saw. After forty seconds or so, the guards all began to drop like flies due to various causes.

When the last of the guards dropped, Light got up and said, "Alright, I'm going to try and get ahold of some emergency-" Light was cut off when a few more gang members came out of the warehouse to investigate what was going on. As it was with the first dozen or so, Yuri wiped out those gang members as well. The gang members continued to come out of the warehouse, only to die from a variety of causes as soon as Yuri saw their names over their heads. After what seemed like minutes, the gang members stopped coming out of the factory.

"…I'm going to try going in and seeing if there are anymore gang members," Light said, "Yuri, you stay here and keep killing off any gang members that you see, alright?"

"Got it, Light-kun-sama-dono-chan," Yuri replied in the affirmative as Light got up and, quickly but carefully, made his way over to the warehouse. Looking inside a window along the side of the warehouse building, Light saw that it was just one wide open space inside, and that he didn't see anyone else.

" _Yuri must have killed the last of the gang members in this area_ ," the gifted high school student thought as he found a side door and made his way into the warehouse, wanting to take a closer, personal look inside the warehouse that was being used as a hideout by the gang. Light made his way to approximately the center of the warehouse's area. When he did, Light heard a slow, almost sarcastic clapping coming from somewhere within the warehouse. Turning to face where the clapping was coming from, Light saw the gang boss, supposedly named Bullet.

"Oh, and what do we have here but a little mouse wandering its way into the lion's den?" Bullet said as he slowly made his way over to Light, clearly enjoying taking his time, "There can be only one real reason why a little mouse such as yourself would have been the one to wander into my base."

"Your base?" Light repeated in a confused tone.

"Yes, my base," Bullet replied, "For you see, it is _I_ who is the boss of the gang that is on the rise as of late. It is _I_ who will plunge Japan into total anarchy, allowing my men and I to take the country for ourselves. It is _I_ who-" Bullet was cut off when a gunshot rang out throughout the whole of the warehouse. To Light's shock, a bullet had penetrated the middle of Bullet's forehead. The headshot was an instant kill, and the boss of the steadily rising gang, the gang that had Japan on the edge of its seat almost as much as Kira (Light), fell over dead.

Shocked and wanting answers, Light looked all around, hoping to find who it was that killed the gang boss. To his surprise, Light spotted a fair-skinned thirteen-year-old girl with brownish hair in twin pigtails that draped slightly over her shoulders, and she wore a sleeveless blue and white-striped top, a pair of red shorts, and a pair of white sandals. This teenage girl, Natsumi Adams, was holding a handgun, its barrel smoking.

Alarmed, Light began backing up, getting to the base of a metal staircase that led up. "Young lady, what are you doing here?" Light asked, his eyes widened with worry, "Also, what are you doing with that gun?"

Turning a glance at Light, Natsumi shot a cold, serious glare at him. "…Are you Light Yagami?" Natsumi asked, "Tell me now."

"No, of course I'm not that Light fellow you're asking about," Light said, able to lie casually despite his current set of fear. He had no idea how this girl would even know what his name was, but since she knew his name, she might want to kill him. Oh well, Light has been in tighter spots before. This should not prove to be any challenge for him to get-

"Yes, yes that it totally Light Yagami," Ryuk's voice called out, making both Light and Natsumi look around. Eventually, Ryuk, in his human form as per usual, stepped out from the shadows. Ryuk then held up a card that, upon closer inspection, was a school ID card Light got from his high school. It had his picture and name on it.

"…Ryuk," Light said, his tone showing that he did not like this betrayal, "What gives?!"

"Sorry, Light," Ryuk said as he handed Light's student ID card over to Natsumi so she could get a good look at it, "But I found out the truth around that one fellow you killed with an asthma attack." Shaking his head gently, Ryuk continued, "I'm not sure which part disgusts me more, the fact that you lied to me or the fact that you killed an eleven-year-old boy purely out of spite."

"So, what," Light began as his tone became one of cool anger, "Are you going to kill me? Don't forget that you did make me Death Note proof, and that Shinigami Queen of yours doesn't approve of Shinigami killing in any way other than by using a Death Note." With a knowing grin, Light continued, "You basically can't touch me at this point."

"Oh, I know," Ryuk said, "But who ever said that I was going to be the one to kill you?" At that prompting, Natsumi walked forward a few steps and, taking aim at Light with the gun that she had, fired at the gifted high school student, shooting him multiple times in the chest. Light jerked as his body was hit by bullet after bullet. When Natsumi was done shooting him, Light fell over onto the metal staircase.

As Light laid there, bleeding out from multiple gunshot wounds, he was barely able to raise his head enough to cast a glance at Natsumi. The thirteen-year-old girl, although she looked like she could cry at any moment with how her eyes are watering up, was firm and serious. "That…" Natsumi said to Light as his warm rich life crimson was oozing out from the multiple gunshot wounds she gave him, "…That was for my little brother, you fucker."

Light cast his glance back up to the ceiling of the warehouse he was in, the warm, rich crimson life within bleeding out as he laid on those stairs. As Light slipped into the dark abyss of death, he had only one thought on his mind, the last thought that the gifted high school student would ever have. "… _To think_ , _all of the events leading up to now_ … _they all started just because I wanted a burrito with cheese_ …" After that last thought, Light Yagami, the gifted high school student from a family of four, the boy who wanted to make the world a criminal free utopia with (admittedly) questionable methods, died.

After Light slipped from the mortal world, Natsumi lowered her arms, allowing the gun she held to fall to her side. The thirteen-year-old girl still could not believe what she had just done; she not only killed two people, but she also did so by _using a gun_. She was scared that this would come back to bite her in the rear, but more than anything else (much more), Natsumi found that she was relieved, not to mentioned feeling loads better. After all, one of the two guys that she just killed was Light Yagami.

The guy who killed her little brother Keisuke.

As Natsumi stood there, she heard a coughing coming from the side. Turning to her right, Natsumi saw Ryuk standing there. Holding up his own Death Note, Ryuk showed Natsumi one of the pages. The first four entries were Natsumi's name, listing accident next to them. However, every usage of Natsumi's name was misspelled. Not only that, but both of Natsumi's parents, as well as all four of Natsumi's grandparents, also all had their names in Ryuk's Death Note four times each, with every usage of every named misspelled. Every name also listed accident, same as it was for the usages of Natsumi's name.

"…I took the liberty of Death Note-proofing you and all of your surviving family members," Ryuk explained, "This way, none of you can be killed by any Death Note." Ryuk then received the gun from Natsumi while saying as he pocketed the gun, "I'm taking this with me, so that police can't find the murder weapon."

"Thank you," Natsumi said to the Shinigami, tears welling up in her eyes once again, "Thank you for helping me avenge my little brother's death."

"Just remember not to tell anyone about anything that involves me ever," Ryuk replied, "Now then, if you'll excuse me, I have to go gather all evidence that I was ever in the human world in the first place. I might also have with wipe the memory of that Yuri girl." Ryuk then sprouted wings, flew up into the air in the warehouse, then phased through the ceiling, leaving Natsumi alone. With nothing else keeping her there, the thirteen-year-old girl took her leave.

* * *

Things over the next few months happened as one would expect. First off, the Yagamis were devastated when they were informed of Light's death. The stress of his son dying gave Soichiro an ulcer, and that was a pain in the rear for the sole remaining Yagami man to deal with. As for Mrs. Yagami and Sayu, the older Yagami woman was grieving for a while, given that her son died, and Sayu, now an only child, was admittedly rather spoiled by her parents, who spoiled her partly to cope with Light's death.

Ryuk, after wiping Yuri's memories about everything having to do with Shinigami and Death Notes, gathered all of the Death Notes that were in the human world. This meant that, in addition to Light's and Yuri's respective Death Notes, Ryuk also found Rem's Death Note, leading the male Shinigami to suspect that Light somehow was able to kill off Rem. That being said, Ryuk was more than glad to go 'fuck this shit, I'm out' and leave.

Although the Shinigami Queen gave him a bit of flack for coming dangerously close to breaking one of her three big rules, Ryuk was able to avoid getting anything worse than a mere slap on the wrist, given that he technically didn't actually break any of the three big rules, and that he wasn't screwing with the _Steven Universe_ rule. Also, no other Shinigami, not even the Shinigami Queen herself, ever became aware of the fact that Ryuk had more than one Death Note on his person (he currently holds a total of four).

Local law enforcement, after seeing no Kira-related killings happen over the next few months, eventually reached the consensus that Kira 'must have gotten bored with killing and decided to quit'. Although the fact that the police were essentially giving up on tracking down Kira did not sit well for a good few people, the police had reached multiple dead ends; they had no choice but to declare that the Kira case had gone cold.

Not everything was bad, however; due to the fear of death that many would-be lawbreakers had due to Kira having killed so many criminals, crime rates in Japan had dropped significantly. Although law breaking was not wiped out entirely, even seeing a slight rise ever since Kira had apparently quit killing, crime levels never got as high as they used to be since before the first of the Kira killings had taken place. In a way, Kira's presence actually had some positive effect for Japan as a whole.

It may be a while, especially for a select few people, but if the first few months following Light's death are anything to go by, things will eventually recover. They may not exactly reach the state they were since before Light first touched a Death Note, but hey. At this point, people are just happy to be able to cut their losses.

* * *

"Where…where am I…" Light felt that things weren't quite right. He could tell that something was off about where he was at. His eyes were closed, but he slowly proceeded to open them. When he did, he could not believe what he was seeing; he was standing outside of a large, and I do mean LARGE, double door gate with runes that clearly looked Nordic in nature on them. To his side, Light heard what sounded like a large and powerful man call out to him. Turning to face the appropriate directing, Light saw what looked to be, of all things, a Viking come walking up to him.

"Greetings, fair warrior," the Viking greeted in a friendly tone, "The Valkyries must have deemed you worthy after you fell in battle, since you found your way here." Holding his large, muscular arms out at length at his sides, the Viking continued, "Welcome to Valhalla!"

"I'm in Valhalla?!" Light repeated, clearly confused.

"There is much to discuss, fair warrior," the Viking went on, "But first, I imagine that your travels must have given you quite an appetite. Come with me to the dining halls, so that we may feast until our warrior's appetites are satisfied!"

"I…don't suppose the dining hall serves the Burrito Hut brand burrito with cheese, does it?" Light asked out of curiosity.

"It does," the Viking remarked, "But unfortunately, the dining hall is out of the Burrito Hut brand burrito with cheese at this time."

Falling to his knees, Light looked up to the sky and held his hands up in the air as he shouted, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

END, CHAPTER TEN

Author's notes:

Well now, that's been chapter ten. Originally, this would have been the last chapter of this story, but I decided to take content originally at the tail end of this chapter, put it in another chapter and add a little bit more onto it, bringing this story's chapter count up to eleven. You should see the final chapter of this story within the hour actually, provided that my current schedule holds. Oh, I'll be giving you the last of the (altered) Death Note rules now. They're listed below;

 _Rule number eighteen: Once a victim's name is entered, that victim's death WILL occur, even if the Death Note (or the part with the entry in question) is destroyed. So be careful!_

 _Rule number nineteen: The Death Note cannot kill anyone under 780 days (that's two years, one month, two weeks and six days (yes, I did the math)) old, or is over 124 years of age, or only has twelve minutes or less to live (by human standards). You'd be a dick if you killed a baby, people that old will die without your help, and why would you want to waste your time trying to kill someone who is essentially about to die anyway?_

 _Rule number twenty: You can't have a victim die if the T.O.D would go beyond their original lifespan; if a guy only had five years left to live, you can't have him die in six years. If this COULD be done, then it'd be kind of hard to explain certain cases._

 _Rule number twenty-one: 'Murder' is now considered by the Death Note as a valid cause of death, but ONLY if you specify who the murderer is; if you want to use 'murder' as a C.O.D, you must write the entry as 'victim's name, murdered by murderer's name'. When listing a murderer for a note, you must imagine the murder's face like you would for the victim. So long as you list a person as a murderer in relation to the entry, the note won't kill the murderer._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Death Note', or anything else in this work that I did not make myself.

Fractured Death Note

Chapter eleven: The special 'Where are they now?' style chapter

After dying and ascending to Valhalla, Light spent all of his time in the Viking afterlife. He eventually did succeed in getting that Burrito Hut brand burrito with cheese that he wanted, given that it was served in the dining hall of Valhalla. However, Light was killed about five minutes later when the battle of Ragnarok started. He was the first victim of that apocalyptic battle of Vikings.

Soichiro Yagami and his wife eventually retired once their only remaining child Sayu got married. Soichiro would die at age seventy-two when he tried a free sample of some new chip at a supermarket while he was shopping for groceries with his wife; as it turned out, the chip contained an ingredient that Soichiro was _**VERY**_ allergic to.

As for Mrs. Yagami, she lived for close to six years after her husband's passing. Mrs. Yagami perished in a house fire at the house where she and her husband raised their children; the fire was caused due to Mrs. Yagami's sheer forgetfulness (she forgot to turn off the oven). At least Mrs. Yagami, as well as her late husband, lived to see their first grandchild.

After her older brother's death, Sayu fell into something of a depression, comfort eating a lot as a result. By the time she graduated from a local community college, Sayu weighed a little over three-hundred and sixty pounds due to the excessive eating that she had been doing. Surprisingly, Sayu was able to get Matsuda to go out with her. The relationship became serious and, six months after Matsuda popped the question to Sayu, the two of them got married. Together, Sayu and Matsuda had a daughter named Vera and two sons named Chuck and Dave (Chuck was born first, then Dave, then Vera). Sayu and Matsuda remain happily married to this day.

Yuri Pembroke, after all of her memories of any and all Death Note-related business were wiped by Ryuk, continued to live on after Light's death, given that she had also lost all of her memories that she had of Light. Even though a lot of her memories of recent events had been wiped, Yuri still retained all of the extended lifespan that she had gained. Not that any of that extra lifespan did Yuri any damn good, given that she was killed roughly seven months after her memory was wiped; Yuri and a couple of other people were killed by accident during a battle between Teen Ninja forces and KND forces in a war between the two factions that is still ongoing.

Ryuk, after he returned to the Shinigami world and got that mild scolding from the Shinigami Queen, went on to resuming what he was doing prior to dropping that Death Note into the human world for shits and giggles. The male Shinigami would return to the human world every now and again, only staying long enough to snitch a few pears and to check up on certain humans that still held his interest. No one ever learned that Ryuk possessed more than one Death Note.

Kira Fisher, taking her thirteen-year-old son Shizuo with her, moved away from where they lived roughly a week or so after Light was fatally shot in that abandoned factory or whatever it was, although neither Kira nor Shizuo ever learned about Light's passing. Kira and Shizuo ended up moving over to Ushishir, where Kira got a fairly well-paying job at some shop that sold various confections such as daifuku, taiyaki and dorayaki (among others). As for Shizuo, he became very popular with the girls at the school that he was enrolled in.

Crow Hogan, AKA Birdbrain, was the only one of the three mercenaries hired by gang boss Bullet (real name Joe Johnson) to NOT die. Crow was also able to get the payment that Bullet had offered for Kira's death via finding the money in a safe in Bullet's main hideout (Crow took everything that he found in the safe). The last that anyone in Japan ever saw of him, Crow was on a ferry boat, standing next to a Volkswagen van on its right, as the boat sailed into the sunrise, making its way towards the United States.

Naomi Misora's remains were found in Aokigahara Forest a little over six months after she went missing. Judging by what was found at the scene and given that the remains were found in _Aokigahara Forest_ of all places, Naomi's death was ruled by Japanese law enforcement as a suicide. Although Naomi's surviving family was devastated to hear that Naomi was found dead, at least they had closure, given that Naomi had been found at last. Naomi's funeral was held a week after her remains were found.

Misa never appeared in this story, and this is the only mention that she gets. Because fuck her.

Natsumi Adams and her family as a whole were able to move on after Keisuke's passing. It was hard for them, and they never forgot the smart and shy but very kindhearted eleven-year-old boy who touched their lives, but they were eventually able to recover enough to go on with their lives. After Natsumi passed her high school entrance exams, her parents said that they would get her whatever she wanted, within reason of course. Natsumi said that wanted a cat, and she ended up picking out an adorable male kitten with light gray fur. Natsumi named the kitten Ryuk.

Talespinner69 would go on to continue writing fanfics. His flagship story 'Harold Fisher: Legend of Konoha' would continue to be updated as time goes on, although other stories of his, such as his Fairy Tail story for example, would also receive a little bit of love here and there. Talespinner69 would also go on to write a number of other fanfics, including some more Loud House stories, a BNHA/MHA story, a Codename: Kids Next Door/Pokémon crossover story and a Zombie land Saga story, just to name a few. Although he has no idea whatsoever on how well any of these planned stories will be received, Talespinner69 figures that there is only one real way to figure that out.

THE END

Author's note:

And there…we…go. I can now safely say that this story has come to a close. Sorry if the idea of ending this story with a 'where are they now' style bit comes across as boring, but I figured that anyone who cares enough about what when on in this story would be interested to learn about the ultimate fates of a lot of the cast that was featured. But that's beside the point. Anyway, although this tale of mine has come to a close, I have more than a couple of tales that are still ongoing, as well as a few that I have yet to start.

See you all later, and thanks.


End file.
